The Tale of The Idiot and The Girl In Denial
by KiramekiUtau
Summary: This is the story of an idiot and a girl in denial. Though Megurine Luka knows that Kamui Gakupo has helped her out many times, when did this simple friendship turn into something deeper?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is the tale of the tsundere and idiot couple, Gakupo and Luka! ENJOY! Please review, this is my first Vocaloid story!**

**~Kaede-chan**

Luka woke up to voices coming from outside. _My window is open. _She stated to herself rhethorically, to lazy to come up with something coherent. She mumbled something in her sleep, and turned sideways, slightly opening her eyes. That's when she spotted the alarm clock.

"CRAP! I'm going to be late!" She yelled, and ran downstairs to get some breakfast. She grabbed some toast, and her back, and made a beeline for the door, slamming it open. And what met her eyes shocked her.

Gakupo, in all his glory, was standing by her gate talking to a bunch of other girls who were fawning over him. He was laughing while they talking to him like a bunch of idiots. For some reason, this irked her a lot.

"What is everyone doing at MY house?" She shouted, looking extremely angry. "Go away!" She yelled at the girls.

All the girls cowered and backed off towards the school, whispering. "Luka-san is being really scary today... really really scary..."

When they all left, Luka sighed.

Gakupo tried to start a cheerful conversation with a big smile. "So you didn't want ME to leave, eh?" He asked happily.

She turned kind of red. "Shut up, you idiot! That applied to you as well!" She said, hitting him with the newspaper. "And why are you here anyways?"

"I wanted to walk you to school." He said with that annoying smile.

She looked away so he wouldn't see her face which was already red enough as it was. "Fine, let's go then."

"Wait, Luka!" He said, grabbing her hand, and she jerked away.

"What?" She said, feeling unnerved.

"You're gonna get in trouble if you go to school in that." He said with a smirk.

Luka looked down and saw that all she was wearing was her t-shirt and leggings that she went to sleep with. Feeling rather embarassed, she ran into her house, shouting, "I'll be out in a minute!"

Gakupo waited with a smirk, and then caught a glimpse of a couple of guys lingering near her house. He narrowed his eyes, and then realized that they were from his school.

"Yeah, you should do it today..." One of them was whispering.

"What? But what if she..." The other one said back in a hushed voice.

"She won't, believe me! Don't worry, if she did-"

"Daisuke-kun! Shinichi-kun!" Gakupo suddenly popped up in front of them with a cheerful smile on his face, which caused them both to fall down in shock.

"K-Kamui!" The peer-pressuring one, Shinichi, stuttered in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Gakupo asked curiously. "Oh, and why are you on the ground? Your uniform is going to get dirty!"

They stood up, kind of annoyed. After all, it was Gakupo's fault that they had fallen down in the first place.

"N-nothing! We... I was just planning on asking Megurine-san something." He said, trying to look non-chalant.

"Eeh? What did you want to ask her?" He said, faking cluelessness, although he had a clear idea of what it was.

"I was just going to ask her if she's free on this saturday! So we can go and get some... ramen!" Daisuke said, speaking whatever came to his mind.

Silence settled between the three of them, and Gakupo finally spoke. "I'm afraid that won't be possible. She has an extremely busy schedule." He said softly, and slightly more cold, if possible.

Daisuke looked shocked, while Shinichi narrowed his eyes.

Just then, Luka came out with her uniform."Oy, Gakupo! Stop loitering! We don't have all day!" She said, feeling a bit more relaxed.

"Okay, let's go then!" Gakupo said, walking next to her.

"M-Megurine-san!" Daisuke said, thinking that this was his only chance.

Luka turned around and cocked her head. "Yes?"

"Will you... Th-that is... er... Good morning!" He practically yelled.

She smiled. "Good morning!" She said and turned around, resuming walking with Gakupo.

Shinichi sighed. "Well, there goes your opportunity! I mean, look at them; I'm surprised they're not dating yet." He said, as they both watched her smile and sometimes smack the back of his head for flirting with her.

As Shinichi walked away, Daisuke narrowed his eyes, feeling a bit more fired up. He would have to do it. Certainly, today.

**Hehe, sorry if this first chapter is extremely boring! I promise, the next one will be MUCH better than this one! I just wanted to introduce everyone properly! :D **

**Thanks for reviewing! R&R!**

**~Kaede-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, woo hoo! I got two story alerts ^.^ I was so happy! Thanks lots, Ayu Tsukasa and Sydney Grise! You made me really happy! Anyways... I forgot to mention something in the last chapter's notice, that I will mention in this one's. This fanfic will also have other pairings, such as, Miku x Kaito, Mikuo x BRS (The idea came into my head somehow...), and more that I will mention as the story progresses! Okay, I'll give you a clue. Something to do with Neru... and Len... and Rin... you'll see! :D**

**Anyways, I should probably stop blabbing and get on with the story :D**

**~Kaede-chan**

Luka tapped her pencil against her desk boredly, feeling the minutes stretch into hours. It was getting excedingly stuffy in the room, not to mention that the teacher's lecture was starting to get tedious. She was on the verge of falling asleep. Then Miku nudged her, and slipped a note onto her desk.

Luka unfolded the note and looked inside. Her face turned red.

_So... what's with you and Gakupo? _It read.

Luka hurridly scribbled something on a scrap piece of paper and discreetly passed it to Miku.

Miku unfolded the note, and _her_ face turned red.

_So... what's up with you and Kaito? _It read.

_Dammit, she's got me cornered! _Miku thought, flustered, as she glanced sideways at Luka smirking at her. Miku sighed, and passed another note.

_I feel thoroughly embarassed. We're acting like second graders, passing notes. I'm doing notes only because Takashima-sensei would notice if we were texting. In any case, are you gonna answer me or not?_

Luka sighed.

_We're nothing but friends. That's it. Okay?_

Miku rolled her eyes.

_Yeah right! I've seent the way he looks at you! _

Luka hurridly scribbled something else.

_What about the way KAITO looks at YOU?_

Miku actually opened her mouth to say something, but the teacher interrupted them.

"Hatsune-san, and Megurine-san. Do we have a problem?" Takashima-sensei said, taking slow, delibrate steps towards them.

Luka felt a bit too unnerved to say anything, so Miku answered for her. "None, Takashima-sensei! I was simply explaining to her about what you are talking to us about! See?" She said, showing the teacher the backs of the sheets of paper.

Luka widened her eyes. _Mikuuuuuuu! You're taking a big chance here! What if Takashima-sensei looks on the back of the..._

"Very well then." Takashima-sensei said, his lips pursed. "But I expect you to pay more attention in class, Megurine-san, and not expect Hatsune-san to help you, especially while I'm speaking."

"Yes, sir." Luka said, giving Miku a sideways glare, which said. _I'll get you for this later!_

Miku only smiled teasingly in reply, and turned her attention to the teacher's lecture.

Luka drifted into her thoughts once again. What _was_ up with her and Gakupo? _Nothing! Strictly friends!_ She thought to herself sternly. _Even him! I mean, he's probably already got a girlfriend, the way people fawn over him like that. _She thought bitterly. _And, besides, it's not like I care anyways. Wait, why am I even thinking about this? Ewww! I'm daydreaming about him! Daydreaming about that purple, long haired, annoying, preposterous, incredibly good looking- Wait, what? Where did that come from? Good looking? I should stop thinking and 's right. Concentrate, and not think about that.. that... Anyways, just concentrate._

She looked at Takashima-sensei, who was in the midst of finishing his lecture, when the bell rang.

Luka stood up, and ran her fingers through her pink hair, smoothing it out. _Great. I spent the entire lecture thinking about HIM. Arrghhh this is so annoying!_

Once class was finished, surely enough, Miku found her.

"So, were you thinking about him the whole time? Because I saw you make a series of odd faces."

"What? I was NOT!" Luka exclaimed.

"Heheh, sure you weren't! Come on, Luka, I know you better than that! Why don't you just-" Miku was cut off, because Gakupo suddenly appeared out of no where.

"Luka, let's go and eat lunch!" He said, dragging her by the hand with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Huh? Wait- Gakupo- I-! Hey!" She protested, as she was dragged away.

Miku smiled to herself. "Luka-chan is so dense."

Gakupo continued to drag her until they were outside.

"Gakupo! Can you at least tell me where we're going?"

He let go of her hand. "We're outside! Can't you tell."

"You..." She said, starting to get annoyed.

"I just thought we'd enjoy some fresh air. I mean, not every day is a good day like this one." He said, smiling lightly.

Luka was taken aback. She'd never seen him smile like that before. "Well... yeah, I guess." She replied with a smile of her own.

Silence settled between the two of them, neither of them saying a thing. And then someone dashed into the scene.

"M-Megurine-san!" The person said, causing Luka to jump up.

"Yes?" She asked, bewildered, and recognized the person to be Daisuke. "What is it, Daisuke-kun?" She saw Gakupo's eyes narrow slightly.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked, glaring hard at Gakupo. _Really, what's up with the two of them all of a sudden? _She thought, feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah, sure! Be back in a minute." Luka said over her shoulder.

"Okay, you want me to wait?" Gakupo said with a smile, causing Luka to turn red.

"I'm not asking you two! You can do what you like!" She said somewhat embarassed.

When she was gone, Gakupo frowned, having a bad feeling.

Luka followed, and leaned against the wall. "Yeah? What did you call me over here for?" She asked with a smile. _Please tell me it's not another confession, I hate rejecting people. Please, please, please!_

Daisuke looked down for a second, regaining his composture. "Megurine-san! I.. I've liked you since first year! Please go out with me!"

There was a moment silence, and Luka widened her eyes, which showed sadness.

"I'm sorry Daisuke-kun, I can't go out with you."

Daisuke looked slightly angry and frusterated. "Why? You've rejected every boy out there! But for what reason?"

"Ah... well, there's no reason, really..." She said, kind of shocked. But stopped talking when Daisuke punched the wall right next to her face. "D-Daisuke-kun? What's wrong?"

"Don't screw around with me! There's a reason, isn't there? Who is it? Is it... Gakupo?"

Luka's face lost all colour, and then blood rushed to her cheeks. "Th-that's none of your business!"

"Now that I've gotten involved, it is. I wonder... what'll happen..." He leaned into her and forcefully kissed her.

Her eyes went blank for a second, and then she kneed him, hard. The memories came flooding back. Everything she didn't want to remember.

Daisuke collapsed, groaning.

"Don't... mess with me. I'm extremely talented at Judo, and Aikido." She growled, feeling very faint.

She ran as much as she could, and heard someone running after her. _No... If he keeps running after me, I won't have the stamina to keep running... Damn it, why do I have to remember this sort of thing now? What a horrible timing!_

She slowed her pace, and fell to her knees, hoping that nothing would happen. She could hear her name being called, but she was too dizzy and her thoughts were too incoherent to figure out who it was.

"Don't... go away, Daisuke-kun... what do you want from me? Just..." She said, and then coughed up a lot of blood. She felt the world sway under her, and continued to cough.

"Luka! What's wrong? What happened?" Gakupo's voice resounded in her ears.

She looked up and saw Gakupo looking at her in anger and concern.

"It's nothing... you idiot... don't worry about me..."

"You're the idiot right now! How can I NOT worry when you're like this?" He snapped.

Luka was shocked that Gakupo actually snapped back at her. Suddenly her eyes filled with tears, and she collapsed, everything fading into black.

**How did you like it? Daisuke-kun's confession? There's more to come from the irrational jerk...**

**How did you like Luka? Gakupo? Miku? Well? R&R! I want everyone's opinion!**

**The next chapter is gonna be a door into a new world of... possibilities...**

**Well, you'll see. **

**Well, 'tills next time!**

**~Kaede-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's chapter three of my story! I got a review, and I was so happy! :D Thanks!**

**In any case, I hope this chapter will be more interesting than the last.**

**Also, I want you all to know that YES I MADE A MILLION TYPOS IN THE LAST CHAPTER! This was due to severe lack of sleep and so on... since for the past week I have only been able to sleep around 2 hours... It's a sad way to live, I know. :) But nonetheless, I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

**~Kaede-chan**

Luka groaned, her head pounding as she finally opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a pair of blue eyes _too_ close to her face.

"WHA-?" She exclaimed, getting up too fast (a reflex reaction), causing her to collide foreheads with the person in her room.

"OWWWW!" The other person shouted, now on the floor. Luka was standing up, and could finally make up who the person was.

"What was that for, Luka-chaaaan?" Gakupo whined, rubbing the red spot on his forehead. "You have a really hard head!" He complained.

"You..." She growled, holding a fighting stance. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" She roared.

Gakupo looked up at her innocently. "Well, yesterday, Daisuke called you and I waited for you for fifteen minutes and you didn't come back, so I found Daisuke and _politely_ asked him where you were and he said that you ran away, so, I ran after you, and you looked as pale as death, and then you coughed up a lot of blood, and then you called me an idiot, and then _I _called you an idiot, and then you looked shocked and then you looked like you were gonna cry, and then you passed out, and then I cleaned your face up because I had your keys since they were in your pocket, and then I put you on your bed, and you slept, and then you woke up, and then-"

"OKAY, OKAY, I GET IT ALREADY!" Luka yelled, interrupting Gakupo's ongoing rant (wondering how he could pack so many words into one sentence). She decided to accept whatever he said, since she didn't remember any of it herself. She sat back down on the bed, not feeling very good. "What, then? Did you stay the whole night?" She asked moodily, not meeting his eyes.

"Yep! I had to take care of Luka-chan after all!" He said, nodding, with an idiotic smile.

_Awkwardness... 0%._ She thought rather blankly.

"Yeah, well, if you didn't get any sleep you should go use the guest room..."

"Nope, it's alright! I slept! In your room, in fact!

Luka's hand twitched.

_Fifteen minutes later._

Gakupo was in a dazed state, laughing absentmindedly, two bumps the size of goose eggs on his head.

"Okay, I'll make breakfast, let's go down stairs!" Luka said rather cheerfully, a bright smile on her face. She dragged Gakupo by the collar of his shirt downstairs.

When they got to the kitchen, Luka's eyelids drooped as she made her toast. And then, as she she kneeled in front of the table to eat, something jerked her out of her hazy state.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Gakupo cried.

"WHAT?" Luka yelled.

"NO EGGPLANT? THIS IS TERRIBLE! A FELONY! NO, NO, YOU MUST GO AND GO TO THE SUPERMARKET RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" He cried, pulling Luka to her feet and dragging her to the door.

"GAKUPO! I don't have my wallet with me!" She said, annoyed.

"I have mine! We must make haste!"

"But I haven't even eaten breakfast yet!"

Gakupo whipped around, and looked shocked. "How can you live with having breakfast, when you don't have eggplant? It's one of the most juicy, tender foods on earth... it's so delicious, that I'm surprised..."

As he rambled on, Luka's annoyance peaked. "Okay... OKAY ALREADY!" She yelled, hitting him with takoyaki that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Gakupo once again returned to his dazed state, and Luka dragged him to the supermarket, while Gakupo continued to groan.

"Eggplant... yummy... want... eggplant..." He murmured, even on the way back. Luka couldn't take it anymore. She snatched three eggplants from her grocery bag, and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Better?" She asked wearily.

Gakupo tried to chew it, but it was hard. "'Ep! 'Licious! 'Ove it!" He said, trying to eat and talk at the same time.

"Ahh... you're such a kid..." Luka sighed, but she smiled slightly.

Suddenly Gakupo leaned in too close.

""Y yoo smiwing?" He said, his words sounding stiffled because of the eggplant.

She turned red. "N-NO REASON!" She said, hitting him for what was like the millionth time of the day. "L-let's just go!" She said, walking faster.

Gakupo blinked, and then smiled. "Luka, waaait!" He ran after her, and they walked the rest of the way.

_**TWO WEEKS LATER**_

Luka stretched. "Aaahh... the exams are FINALLY over!" She said, flexing her fingers.

"Luka-chan!" A voice called, and Luka saw a young blonde haired girl running towards her. "How were they?"

"They were good!" Luka grinned. "How about you, Rin-chan? And how about Len-kun?"

Rin smiled as well. "Both me and Nii-san did great!" She said cheerfully.

Luka turned to Miku. "How about you, Miku-chan, how did you-" She abruptly cut herself off as she felt the gloomy aura around her. The teal haired girl's face looked blank of all emotion, as she stared down at her desk.

Rin blinked and smiled nervously. "M-Miku-chan...? How did you do...?"

"_Wonderful. I did... wonderful._" She in a low voice, and started laughing in a really strange, evil manner.

Luka and Rin were both taken aback. _Bla-black Miku-chan!_ They thought with shock.

"LUKA-CHAN!" Len yelled and gave Luka a big hug. Luka laughed and hugged him back.

Following him, came the two other boys; Kaito and Gakupo.

Gakupo eyed Len and Luka hugging. "What, _I_ don't get a hug? Even after what I did yester-"

"Anyways," Luka smiled brightly. "How did your exams go, Len-kun?"

Len flashed Gakupo, whose mouth had been filled with takoyaki, a look of sympathy. "They were good! But I'm sure you heard from Nee-chan!"

Rin smiled too. "Yep! I told her first!"

Luka smiled at them both.

"How were your exams, Miku?" Kaito was asking Miku.

"They were good, yours?" She said, smiling in response.

Luka flashed Miku a smirk that said, _Ooh, look what YOU'RE doing while no one's looking..._

Miku blushed, and sent her a warning glare that said, _Shut up!_

"They were good." Kaito smiled at her. Luka couldn't help smiling. _They are so cute together! Awwwww..._ She squealed in her mind. _Wait, why am I doing this? This isn't something I normally think about..._ She furrowed her eyebrows, and then shrugged.

"Well, how were your exams, Gakupo?" Luka asked him with pure curiousity.

"They were good... but the whole time, I was yearning to see you!" Gakupo said dramatically.

Luka sighed, and this time _Miku_ smirked at _her_.

As Gakupo babbled on, she saw Neru heading towards them, BRS not too far behind.

_She sure is a mystery... her name being Black Rock Shooter and all.. I wish I could figure her out..._ Luka thought with a sigh.

"Gakupo-kuuun!" Neru cried dramatically, hugging him. "How did you do?"

Luka's hand twitched, something that happened when she was irked. She looked down at her hand and put it in her bag, pretending as if she was getting something out, so no one would notice.

"Fine, Neru-chan." Gakupo smiled brightly, pulling away from her without hugging her back. "How about yours?"

Neru grinned at Luka, and both Miku and exchanged triumphant looks.

_Ah... I get it now. They both planned this out, damn them..._ Luka thought, annoyed.

"I did fine! BRS did too, ne?" She asked BRS, but stopped when she saw Miku and BRS glaring at each other intently. Well, at least Miku was doing the glaring, but Black Rock Shooter was doing the smug look.

"So... this is the start of war, is it?" BRS asked Miku calmly.

Miku's face was still slightly red, but she nodded. "War, it is. May the best woman win." She said, sounding equally calm.

Kaito just looked confused. _Aww, poor Kaito-kun. He's just so dense. Aha, this will certainly turn out to be interesting!_

Suddenly, Rin spoke up. "Hey, guys, I heard that the Vocaloid studio was opening back up! I got a text this morning from them, that said they had a very important message for us!"

Luka nodded, she'd gotten the text too. The Vocaloid studio had closed, because most of the Vocaloids were high school students, who had finals. Now that the finals were over, it was opening back up.

The Len piped up. "So, before we go, do you all want to get some ice cream?"

There was silence, and everyone turned towards Kaito, who seemed to be literall sparkling.

"_Ice cream... you say?_" He asked in a strange tone.

Everyone turned back to Len, who seemed to be put into an uncomfortable position. "Ah, well... that's only if everyone else wants it..."

Kaito laughed. "_Of course everyone wants! Don't be silly! Right, Miku?_" He continued in that strange tone, throwing an arm around Miku's shoulder.

Beads of sweat appeared on Miku's forehead. "We-ell... that all depends on if they have leek flavoured ice cream..." She muttered nervously.

Kaito laughed again. "_What about Gakupo? Rin? Len- oh, you were the one that suggested it... Luka? BRS? Neru?_"

Luka shrugged. "Meh... I really couldn't care less."

Gakupo then brightly answered. "If Luka's going, then so am I!"

Luka rolled her eyes, only blushing a little. "Shut up, you idiot..."

Rin sighed, and patted her brother's back. "Looks like the answer depends on me..."

There was a moment of silence before she answered.

"No."

Kaito looked at her incredulously, and also with genuine hurt. "_WHAT? N-no ice cream?_"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Just kidding. Okay!" She grinned.

Everyone breathed a hugh sigh of relief.

BRS followed, and so did Neru.

"Hey... how come _we_ didn't get a choice?" Neru asked warily.

"It doesn't matter, you'd come anyways, right?" Len asked perkily.

Neru kind of blushed. "Y-yeah, probably."

BRS snickered behind her.

"Sh-shut up!" Neru whispered harshly to BRS.

BRS only smirked, and walked side by side.

_**AT THE VOCALOID STUDIO**_

Everyone sat down in their assigned seats, and waited for the head of the organization to speak over the P.A.

_"Attention, all Vocaloids! Are you listening?"_

Every one murmured 'Yeah's, and so on, and the head continued.

_"It's time for your big summer project! You will be going to one of our country's uncharted islands, and staying there for the whole of summer! Won't that be fun? I mean, it's the best setting for music, high school kids, romance-"_

Someone cleared their throat in the background, and the speaker continued.

_"In any case, I would like you all to know that this is the perfect opportunity for me- you to have a break, and enjoy. HOWEVER, you will still be recording music, and so on, blah, blah, blah. Any questions?"_

There was a pause.

"Er... what if we don't have our parents permission?" The green haired vocaloid, Gumi, asked.

_"It's a little too late for that. You're already on a plane, Gumi dear!"_ He chuckled.

"H-HUH?" Gumi exclaimed, startled.

Everyone immediately rushed to the windows, and saw that, indeed, that they were on a plane. Immediately, the vocaloids began talking excitedly non-stop. Luka couldn't help think that the scene outside was so beautiful. She could see practically the whole of Japan! And that small little dot... was that really their city?

Suddenly, Luka thought of something, and turned to her pink haired brother, Luki. "Hey... we have an uncharted island in Japan? Since when?"

Luki shrugged. "It's uncharted, right? So I don't know."

"LUKA!" Gakupo cried, hugging Luka tight. "Now we can spend more time together!"

Luka felt kind of choked, and didn't really have to mood to fight. "You-idiot-let-me-go-I-can't-breathe-"

Suddenly, Luki was pulling Gakupo off her, his hair shadowing his eyes. "Don't count on it, purpley." He said, low and ominously.

Luka sighed. _Nii-san, it's not like you have to threaten him..._

Gakupo laughed nervously. "Ehehehe... you know my intentions are good, right Luka?"

Luka, just for the fun of it, decided to tease him a little bit further. "I don't know, Gakupo dear. What were you doing in my room this morning?" She smiled sweetly.

Luki looked down at Gakupo. "What? You were in her room? For what reason?"

Gakupo looked up as calmly as he could at Luki. "I was helping her, of course!"

Miku grabbed Luka's hand and pulled her away from the boys.

"What? Luka-chan! You never told me you were at that stage?" Miku whispered in disbelief.

"Huh?" Luka cocked her head.

"What was he doing in your room!"

Luka was slow, but she finally got it. "N-no! You're wrong! That's not it at all!"

"I can't believe you're already in thar relationship! And you're still denying it!"

"That's right, Luka, this morning was fun, isn't it?" Gakupo smiled shiningly down at Luka, and her face turned red. Everyone was staring at her.

"It's... it's... ALL A MISUNDERSTANDING!" She yelled.

This was going to be a long, long summer.

**So, how did you like it? I actually made it pretty long...**

**Anyways, I have to go now! Please R&R you know that cheers me up! :D**

**Everyone who reads my story really makes my day!**

**Ja, matashita!**

**~Kaede-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all who read the last chapter! I was so pleased! Arigato, ne! I hope this chapter will also be equally interesting... I am very proud of this story (it's the only one I'm working on at the moment. Once exams are over, I will resume all my other stories!)**

**In any case, I must ask everyone who reads a question!**

**But you must review... yes, you must review...**

**Or else *Evil laugh* Fufufufufufu...**

**Just kidding.**

**Anyways, my question is, who would your favourite pairing be in this fanfic? Overall?**

**You can PM me too if you like :3 But I would be really happy if you reviewed! :D**

**Okay, so I should probably just shut up and let you get on with the story. **

**EDIT: I realize now that I made another mistake. I humbly apologize. Blame it all on the damn exams! :( I promise, that after next Thursday, there will be NO MORE mistakes, conceptual or typos. Now...**

**Enjoy!**

**YOUR BEST FRIEND (Maybe) YOUR WORST ENEMY (Maybe... Jokes) THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY (Fact)**

**~Kaede-chan (A.K.A PiperJason)**

When the plane _finally_ landed, everyone got off, and sighed. Luka looked at the place with awe. It was beautiful! The sun was shining in the cloudless sky, and the water was crystal clear... not to mention that they had glass buildings for hotels!

"Aaahhh!" Miku awed with awe. Luka looked beside her and Miku's eyes looked as if they were literally shining. "It's beautiful! Ne, Luka-chan?" She looked at Luka.

"Yeah! I can't believe we're staying there for two months!" Luka exclaimed.

Miku moved closer and whispered into Luka's ear. "Yes, I know... now you and Gakupo have more of a chance to get together..."

Luka turned red. "I have NO idea what you're talking about! It's not like that, I told you already!"

"_But_..." Miku complained. "What was he doing in your room?" She whined.

"I told you! It was a big misunderstanding! And what about you and Kaito anyways? When are you two going to notice your feelings for each other?" Luka asked rather bluntly.

Miku turned red this time. "What do you mean?"

Luka sighed exasperatedly, smacking her forehead. "You two are just _so_ dense! But... you two are also the cutest couple ever!" Luka said with sparkling eyes.

"Wh-what?"

"Don't you see, Miku-chan? This is your chance! Take it and confess to him!" She said with determination.

Miku then saw Kaito heading towards them. "Sh-shh... Luka-chan!" She whispered urgently.

"Hey, what's..." Kaito started, but was cut off by Luka's ongoing rant.

"I mean honestly, you two are just too cute together! Go for it! Go for it, Miku-cha-"

Miku hastily covered Luka's mouth with one hand, who suddenly happened to realize that he was there, and widened her eyes.

"Oh, sorry! My bad!" Luka said, with a wide smile, not looking like she was sorry at all.

Miku shot her a glare, and Luka just smirked. Luka turned her attention to Kaito, who seemed a little dazed. She wondered what he was thinking. _I mean, I never mentioned his name or anything, I wonder..._

"So... what were you two talking about?"

"Nothing! Absolutely _nothing_!" Miku replied with a forced smile.

"You, and some guy..."

"Like I said, it's nothing!"

"Oh, okay, just wondering, that's all..." Kaito smiled hesitantly, and scratched the back of his head.

_Anyone could misinterpret them as flirting with each other... heck, even dating. I still have no idea why they deny it..._ Luka thought with curiousity, which peeked when, through Kaito's smile, she saw some uneasiness... or was it something else? It was hard to tell.

_No, wait a minute... no way!_ Luka's inner mind gasped. _I didn't mention Kaito's name, so he took it that Miku likes someone else! That means that... HE'S JEALOUS!_

"That's _it_!" She yelled out loud, and everyone looked at her. "Oops, sorry. I was just thinking aloud, I guess..." She said with a sly wink at Miku, who pretended not to notice, but she could tell she did because of the slight blush.

Suddenly, Mikuo appeared behind Kaito. "Hey, your not flirting with my sister, are you?" He asked darkly.

Kaito jumped. "Who- what- WHERE did you come from? And n-no, why would I flirt?" He said, turning slightly red.

Then Mikuo smiled brightly. "Good! That's wonderful to know! Okay, guys, let's go explore!" He said cheerfully, and lead them all forward.

Luka smiled to herself, and walked in the opposite direction to explore some of the area. She went into the forest, and then bumped into someone, causing her to fall.

"O-ow..." She groaned, and looked up to see Gakupo standing above her. His expression was odd, though. It had barely noticeable jealousy in it, which made Luka even more confused. "Oh, Gakupo, it's only you. I thought it was someone else, you really-"

"Do you like him?" He asked abruptly.

"Huh?" Luka asked, getting up and brushing off her uniform skirt (since she didn't have time to change because of the abrupt trip). "I don't know what, or who you're-"

"Kaito. Do you like him?" He looked at her, scrutinizing her expression.

"Wha... WHAT?" She exclaimed. "What's with the sudden question? And why would I like him? He's just a friend! Also, he and Miku are so cute together..." She said with that dreamy smile on her face.

Gakupo sighed. "Okay... that's good..." He said, too low for her to hear.

Luka looked at him and cocked her head. "Did you say something?"

He smiled brightly, like a child, and hugged her. "I mean, I wouldn't want anyone to take away _my_ Luka-chan, right?"

Luka's hand twitched. "You... you total IDIOT!" She yelled.

.¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`

Luka yawned, and sat on her bed, in her hotel room. The glass hotel was extremely luxurious, she was surprised that she was staying in it. There was a flat screen T.V, a large bed, a bathroom with two sinks, also a closet full of clothes of her liking.

_Jeez... was this place made for vocaloids or something? Is that how they know my style?_ Luka thought, and then yawned. _Whatever, I'm to tired to care..._

She changed into her pajamas, and snuggled under the sheets, and dozed off.

.¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`».¸¸.•´¯`

_Six year old Luka was playing with seven year old Luki outside, when she heard a wail from upstairs, and exchanged surprised looks with Luki._

_"I wonder what happened?" Luka wondered aloud, and went into the house._

_"Luka, wait!" Luki yelled._

_Luka trod up the stairs, which creaked as she stepped on them. She finally got to the second floor, and followed the sound of the crying._

_"Okaa-san...? Where are you? Why are you crying?" She called. It was dark in the hallway, and Luka couldn't see very well._

_"Okaa-san... I'm scared... where are you? Nii-san? Otou-san?" She called, getting more and more scared by the minute._

_Then, she saw the door to her right creek slightly, so she opened the door and stepped inside the room. There, she saw her mother kneeling on the ground, a pool of tears already at her feet. Above her, was something the seven year old Luka couldn't comprehend. Her father was hanging by his neck, and he was limp._

_"Otou-san? Why are you floating? Are we playing? I wanna play!" She said in a weak voice. As a child, Luka was always abused by her mother, as was Luki. She was severly underfed compared to Luki, however. "Let's play! What are the rules, Otou-san?"_

_Suddenly, Luka's mother stopped sobbing, but her shoulders shook._

_"Okaa-san? Why are you crying?" Luka asked, reaching out to put a hand on her mother's shoulder._

_Just then, Luki burst into the room. "Wait, Luka! Don't!" The pink haired boy yelled at her. And then he caught sight of his father and froze._

_Her mother swung around, and took Luka's skinny neck in her hands, and constricted it. Luka's eyes widened, and she clawed at her mother's hand. She coughed._

_"Okaa-san, it hurts... you're hurting me..."_

_"YOUR FAULT. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Their mother rasped at her. "It's your fault that he's dead! If it weren't for you, he would still be alive! If you weren't so strange! No one likes you, anyways!" She yelled irrationally._

_Luka continued to claw, her face turning a deathly blue._

_Luki snapped back into focus. "Okaa-san! Stop it! You're gonna kill her!" He shouted, his eyes wide with horror. He rushed to them, and tried to pull their mother off._

_"It's you fault! You are so stupid! You know nothing! I WISH YOU WOULD DIE!"_

_That was the last straw for Luka's older brother. He managed to pull their mother off Luka, and drag Luka away, into their room. When he got there, he closed the door and locked it._

_Luka was on her hands and knees, coughing up a lot of blood, while Luki just watched with absolute horror. He pulled her into the bathroom, and managed to clean her up, and then put her on the bed. He sat next to her, and sighed. He was lost in his own thoughts, until Luka's voice roused him out of his trance._

_"Nii-san... am I really strange?" She asked in a hoarse voice. Luki looked down at her scared eyes, and how innocent they looked. His heart broke for her._

_"No, you're not. You're a normal girl. Don't be deceived by Okaa-san, she's a terrible person; she doesn't deserve to be called a mother."_

_"But... she said it was my fault. What was my fault? What happened to Otou-san?" She looked up at him, tugging his shirt._

_"He... he..." He gulped, because he was too scared to say it. He didn't want to hurt her more than she was already. "He went to talk to God..."_

_"Oh..." Luka smiled weakly. "Can I go to? I want to talk to God too!" She exclaimed in an excited voice._

_"No, you can't. Don't say that you want to go talk to him, it'll give you bad luck." He sternly._

_Luka's face fell slightly, and the two of them were silent for a few minutes._

_"Ne, Nii-san... is it true that no one likes me? Because Okaa-san-"_

_"STOP CALLING HER THAT! Do you SEE what she did to you?" He yelled._

_She looked startled. "B-but, Sakura-chan said that when your parents are mad-"_

_"This is far more than just that! What did I tell you? Don't go calling her 'Okaa-san'! She's not a mother, that stranger!"_

_Just then, their mother burst into their room, holding a large knife. Luki gasped, and hugged Luka so she was out of harms way. Mostly, at least._

_"Okaa-sa-" She started, but their mother headed towards them, and raised her knife over her head, and brought it down on Luki's foot, who yelped, trying to hold his foot to stop the bleeding. For a seven year old boy, he was pretty tolerant._

_And then the woman raised the knife over her head again, bringing it down hard. It was as if time slowed._

_"NO!" Luki screamed, and Luka felt an excruciating pain on the left side of her abdomen..._

Luka gasped, waking up with cold sweat. She sat up, and looked around; she was still in the hotel, alright. She wiped her face and realized that she was crying too.

_Ah..._ She thought to herself tiredly. _I haven't had that dream in a long time..._

She stood up, and not feeling like sleeping, she went outside. She sat on the edge of the beach, staring into the horizon, when someone interrupted her thoughts.

"Luka? Is that you?" The person called, and Luka jumped. She turned around to see Kaito walking towards her.

"Er... yeah. I couldn't really sleep, so I came over here." She said.

"Oh, okay." Kaito said, sitting beside her, and they were both quiet.

Suddenly, he looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "You've been crying?"

Luka blinked. "Huh?" She wiped away her eyes to see if there were any more tears. "No, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yeah, sure. You know, you should go and talk to Gakupo."

Luka snorted. "What is he, my counsellor?"

Kaito blinked. "No, really. For the past couple of weeks, he's had this really worried look when it comes to you. Once I even asked him about it, and he said he was worried about you."

Luka turned back around to look at the waterline. She was glad it was dark, because it hid her blush. "W-well. It's nice of him to worry about me, but he-"

"Don't you love him?"

"N... NO I DON'T, KAITO YOU IDIOT!" Luka yelled, pinching his cheeks.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Obay! Thab urds!" He said rather incoherently, and when Luka stopped, he rubbed his cheeks.

"Well then, what about you?" Luka muttered.

"What about me?"

"When are you gonna confess to Miku-chan?"

Kaito turned completely red. "I don't like her!"

"Oh, please. It couldn't be anymore obvious." She rolled her eyes.

"But-"

"Last year, when she wore that dress to the dance, what was your first thought?"

"That she was cute, but..."

"And today, when we were discussing about the guy she loves, did you feel uneasy?"

"I-I guess so,but-"

"Stop saying 'but'! It's obvious, Kaito." She said. _He's way too honest for his own good..._

"But I don't like her that way! I would never like her that way! Besides, she likes..."

Someone coughed behind them, and both Luka and Kaito looked up. It was Miku, with her brother Mikuo.

_Don't tell me... she heard our entire conversation! Uh oh... I'm screwed._ She thought, wincing as she imagined Miku repeatedly hitting her with a giant leek while Luka begged for mercy.

Miku was looking down, and her fists were clenched. Luka could already see an alongated leek there. Finally, Miku looked up, and her facial expression shocked her. Miku was smiling, but it wasn't her usual carefree smile. It was a shattered smile. Like she was heart broken...

_"But I don't like her that way! I would never like her that way!_" _That's what Kaito said..._ Then, Luka realized it. _Kaito, you big idiot! _ She wanted to yell at him.

"Let's go, shall we, Luka-chan? And Kaito, too. It... it looks like there's a storm coming." She said.

Luka looked up, seeing no clouds. "But, Miku-chan..."

Kaito was watching them. For some reason, Miku looked kind of hurt, and he wondered why. He grabbed her hand before she could go anywhere. Mikuo looked at his hand, and glared holes at it, but Kaito didn't move away or anything.

"Miku, are you okay?"

Miku spun around. "I'm fine! What makes you think I'm not?" She asked stubbornly, but with the same smile on her face.

_Yeah, something's definately wrong here._ Kaito thought.

Luka rolled her eyes. _He's just too dense._

"No, you're not. Well, at least you don't look like it." Kaito argued back.

"I'm fine!" She sighed.

"No... you're not."

Mikuo sighed, and decided to turn back, leaving them to their conversation. Luka also turned around, not wanting to intrude.

"Just, let me go!" Miku shouted, which was surprising, and jerked her hand away.

Unfortunately, Kaito was also caught off guard, but due to his strong grip, he didn't let go of her hand, and they both yelled as the fell.

"AAH!" Went Kaito.

"KYAA!" Went Miku.

_Thud!_

Suddenly, Kaito was on top of Miku. It was all an accident of course. But everyone was so surprised that no one moved. Luka's mouth was wide open, so she tried to close it, but it just hung open. Mikuo was just, well, shocked.

_But after he comes out of that shock... oh, how I pity you, Kaito..._ Luka thought. Mikuo was pretty much like Luki, after all.

"O-ow..." Miku groaned, and Kaito snapped out of his trance-like state.

"Oh, a-are you okay?" He asked.

"Um, yeah..." She answered, but neither of them made the move to get up.

Finally, Mikuo cut the silence. His eyes were shadowed by his hair, and his words were directed at Kaito.

"Oy, how long are you planning to stay there?" He asked darkly, pulling Kaito up by his collar.

"Y-yeah..." And then Kaito flushed completely red. "YEAH! I mean... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! No really, I..." He trailed off and ran away.

Miku's face was also really red, and she flashed Luka a _I'll get you later..._ look.

_Wait, what did _I_ do? Oh... right. I kind of instigated this... but honestly, they're totally not honest with each other!_ Luka smiled at Miku and Mikuo as they left.

And, she was alone again.

"Well, I'm alone again." Luka muttered out loud.

"Not really." A voice said, and she jumped. Gakupo came out of the shadows and walked towards her.

"Really, just how many people are gonna make me jump today?" She said rather irritatedly.

"No hi?" Gakupo said with a forlorn look on his face.

Luka rolled her eyes, and Gakupo narrowed his. "_Hi_, Gakupo. Happy now?"

"Not really." He said, again. He stepped closer, and leaned into her until their noses were touching.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She said, her face fully red, trying to pull away.

"You were crying." He said, dropping his hand from her face. He looked at her, seeing right through her.

"Y-yeah... I was. It's not big deal though." She muttered, still red in the face. "But... thanks for worrying about me. And thanks for that time two weeks ago... I never really properly thanked you for it."

Gakupo widened his eyes, but then smiled. "It's no big deal."

She looked up at him. "Hey, what are you smiling like that for?" She asked warily.

"Nothing much." He kissed her forehead, and set off. "Are you coming or not, Luka-chaaaan?" He whined with his playful teasing again.

Luka was standing still, shocked about what just happened, but she soon regained her composture, somewhat.

"FINE, I'm COMING!" She yelled back at him, and ran after. But her red face could have been seen from a mile away.

**Well? Well, well, well? How did you all like it? This, personally, was one of my favourite chapters, and writing Luka-chan's past was the best part, because my creativity was active at the time.**

**If anyone wants to PM me for any typos, please do so!**

**Okay, from now on, I'm gonna ask a question, and you all must answer it! :D**

**This Chapter's Question (TCQ): **_Who is your favourite Vocaloid pairing (in this FanFic) who would you like to be together?_

**Well, ja ne!**

**~Kaede-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**FIRST THINGS FIRST: SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! My French exam is tomorrow... and I'm most likely screwed. I'm no good, you see, at French, and my French teacher hates me. I think. Anyways, sorry! :(**

**Good morning, afternoon, and evening everyone! (All three because some people may live like in different time zones...) How are you all? I got more reviews for my last chapter, and I was legit so happy! :D Hope you guys will like chapter five the same! Or even more...**

**So, this chapter will continue in a general perspective, but the beginning will include what Kaito was thinking when he ran away... :D**

**Sorry, I'm like a huge Kaito x Miku fan, as well as a huge GakuLuka fan!**

**In any case, you all probably want me to shut up right now, and get on with the chapter. And getting on with the chapter I will do!**

**Make sure you answer the TCQ at the ending note!**

**~Kaede-chan**

Kaito finally stopped running, and put his hands on his knees, panting. He couldn't believe what just happened.

_But I just fell on her! And I apologized! What am I thinking so much for?_ He thought, still breathless. _Okay, so I thought she was kind of cute at that moment... but I've thought that before! Ah! Does this mean I'm some kind of pervert?_

Kaito sighed, and decided to head back to the hotel.

_I guess this means I do love her then... is there any point in denying it?_ He thought, his cheeks kind of red.

_I should probably apologize to her again... but there's still one thing I don't understand. Why did she look so hurt for that second?_ He thought to himself, almost at the hotel.

_Oh... OH! That's why Luka was giving me that you're-such-an-idiot look! At that time, I thought it was because I asked her if she loved Gakupo..._

He finally got to the hotel, and opened the door to the lobby, where everyone was lounging.

"M-Miku?" He called.

"Yeah?" She asked from the other side of the room.

"I'm sorr-" He was cut off, because the door right behind him opened, and his head was hit by it. "O-ow..." He groaned.

"You must move, Kaito!" Gakupo announced determindly, carrying a sleeping Luka in his arms. "We must get Luka-chan to bed!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Hey, why are you carrying her?" Luki asked threateningly.

"Oh, it's nothing really... ahahahahaha!" The purple haired vocaloid said hesitantly, laughing nervously.

"You're really asking for something, aren't you...?"

Gakupo hurridly gave Luka to Luki. "N-no, of course not! Why would I want to trouble you even more?" He said with forced enthusiasm.

Luki looked down at Luka. "Well, thanks for taking care of her." He said to Gakupo, who sat down with a sigh, and put her sleeping form next to him.

Kaito was still groaning, and finally Miku went over to help him with his hurt head.

"Sorry about that, Kaito!"

"You know, if you want Luki-san to stop being so protective of her, why don't you just confess...?" He said, still in pain.

"Well, that's-" Gakupo started to answer, but his cellphone rang. "To be answered after I come back!" He said cheerily, and went up to his room, and answered to phone.

"Yo." Gakupo said into the receiver.

"Ah, konnichiwa, Nii-san. How are you?"

Gakupo narrowed his voice, and his voice was a tad bit cold when he spoke. "What business do you have with me?"

"Oh, it's nothing much. Remember that plan that I told you about before? After I told you, you nearly killed me about it..."

Gakupo's voice was full on cold now. "Of course I remember it."

"Well, we're doing that plan now, and I want you to be a good Nii-san, and keep your mouth shut about it."

Gakupo slammed his hand on the table. "THERE'S NO WAY I'M LETTING YOU DO THAT! And there's _no way_ I'm not telling anyone about it either! Just wait and see, I'm gonna tell anyone about your plan, and..."

"What's your weakness?"

"Sorry, my what?"

"You're weakness?"

Gakupo laughed without humour. "I don't have one. And I'm sure if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"She's your weakness."

Gakupo widened his eyes slightly, but tried to keep his composture. "What? What are you playing at..?

"That pink haired girl is your weakness. So, if you..."

"If you even _touch_ her, then see what happens! Anyone else too!" He yelled into the receiver.

"Stay calm, Nii-san. I'm fine in leaving her the way she is now, but if you don't agree to cooperate, then I'll cut her down."

Gakupo was still breathing heavily, but he managed to sound calmer. "Alright, I agree to cooperate." He said, hostility heavy in his voice.

"Wonderful, wonderful! Well, bye then!" The other line clicked, and Gakupo put down his cellphone. He sat on his bed, and put his head in his hands.

_What did I just do? What did I just bring on everyone? Especially Luka..._ He thought, his anger still there. _If this plan goes through, then many people will be hurt..._

"ARGH! I'm getting so confused!" He said, kicking down a stool in his anger. Gakupo was never one to get mad like this, he was almost always the kind that would keep his anger underneath a cold expression. But today, even that last scrap of self-control was taken away.

He sighed, and stood up. He opened the door to his room, and went back downstairs, an opened the door to the lobby, where everyone was laughing. He went inside, and saw everyone there. Everyone that he would probably sacrifice if he told them. Even Luka, who had come downstairs minutes before, was there.

Everyone looked up when he came in, and smiled. "Care to join us?" Luka asked, smiling without sarcasm or anything. Probably thanks for carrying her home.

Gakupo grinned like an idiot, and came in. "Okay!"

"GAKUPO!" Luka yelled.

"WAIT!" Miku yelled.

"Don't let the door..." Kaito started.

"Close!" Luki finished.

"Huh?" Gakupo said, and the door clicke closed. The cheerful atmosphere from before was replace with a gloomy one.

"Does the open door mean that much to you guys?" He sai, smiling nervously. "I'll open it, hold on..." He said, an yanked the door knob. It came off, and the door still didn't open. The gloomy atmosphere became heavier. Gakupo laughed nervously, and turned around.

"We're locked inside..." Miku said with emotionless eyes.

"Until someone comes to save us..." Luka said, with the same expressionless face.

"No more ice cream..." Kaito said, looking the gloomiest of them all.

"I-I'm sorry..." Gakupo slumped to the ground, feeling dreary himself.

Luka sighed. "Whatever. We're not _that_ mad at you." She said, and smiled at him again. Gakupo looked at her with wide eyes, and covered his hair with his face to hide his red cheeks.

"Thanks, Luka-chan!" He said with enthusiasm. "At least, now, we get to spend more time together...!" He was about to continue, if only Luki hadn't come with a very evil laugh.

"It's not gonna be that easy, Gaku-kun..." He said with that evil aura.

"I was kidding... no really, I was kidding."

_Oh, those two._ Luka was thinking, totally oblivious to what was going on. She turned to Miku, but Miku had disappeare next to Kaito, and she was blushing furiously.

"Eh..? Miku-chan?" She tried to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"K-Kaito, can I tell you something?" She said, her cheeks still very red.

"Go ahead..." Kaito said, also blushing a bit.

"I-I l-l-l-l-love... l-love..." She started.

_A CONFESSION?_ Luka, Gakupo, Luki, Rin, Len, and Mikuo thought with shock.

_I could care less..._ BRS thought, filing her nails.

Even Kaito turned full on red now.

"L-love... LEEKS!" She yelled, unable to complete her sentence.

Kaito sighed, the blush halfway disappearing. "O-okay, I know..." He smiled and patted her head.

_Aww, come ON Miku-chan! You were so close!_ Luka thought.

Suddenly, Rin nudged Luka. "Ne, Luka-chan?" She whispered into Luka's ear.

"Yeah?" Luka whispered back.

"Maybe we should make circumstances where they can be alone..."

"Good idea! But there's no way to do so, since we're all stuck in this room." Luka sighed.

Rin winked. "Rin always has an idea!" She took out a credit card.

_If she had that... then we could have all gotten out sooner!_ Luka thought to herself, distraught.

Rin had already opened the door, and since no one else was looking, Luka followed, and they quietly closed the door. They walked down the halway.

"I discovered this a week ago. It's almost Miku-chan's birthday, so I thought this was an awesome idea!" She squealed.

Luka followed her through double doors, and what met Luka's eyes made her gasp in amazement.

**And... to be contiued tomorrow! After my French exam... -_-'' Don't you just hate exams? They're the worst thing ever.**

**But only a few exams and it's... SUMMER! WOO HOO! :D**

**Anyways, this is too much of a premature celebration! XD**

**Okay, so, todays question is:**

**TCQ: What was the first song you EVER listened to?**

**Boring questions for now, let's save to good ones, for when exams are over and I can actually spaz over all your answers! :D**

**Yes, I am hyper. I know! **

**Okay, so there was something I wanted tell you guys. Posted, by tomorrow, will be a Kaito x Miku oneshot for 'Canterella'. Please read it! :D If you want to!**


	6. Chapter 6 Exam Notice! PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys! So... tomorrow are my exams. The doomsday has come. It's the apocalypse. THE WORLD IS ENDING! *cough* Anyways...**

**The next four days, until Thursday, I cannot do anything on FanFiction (thank my father- how one person can be so annoying, baffles my mind). So the next chapter will most likely be posted on Thursday, as well as Canterella, and my Dell/Haku fic!**

**So, please wait! I'm posting this so you guys don't think that I don't care about the story, or that I have no ideas, or that I gave up or something (the last two were the same, worded differently.)!**

**Anyways, I'm gonna get on with studying for French.**

**WISH ME LUCK, FRIENDS! D:**

**~Kaede**


	7. Chapter 7

**They're finished. The. Exams. Are. Done. THEY ARE DONE! YAY! I AM SO HAPPY! WOOHOO! :D XD :')**

**Finally, I get to update more and stuff...**

**Okay, so this was written while I was doing my exams, so please tell me if there are any typos at all! **

**Anyways... the next chapter will have lots of GakuLuka in it, for all of ya! :D So no worries!**

**~Kaede-chan**

_The sixteen year old boy smirked as he shut his cellphone. His purple hair was cut short, and his scarlett eyes were sparkling hauntingly._

_"Amazing how a cellphone has reception on an airplane..." He commented, his voice soft. The man next to him bowed._

_"Kamui-sama. Was all of this really necessary?" The other man asked nervously._

_"Of course it was, Daisuke-kun. What, do you have any doubts about me?" The man calle Kamui said, turning his red-eyed gaze on him._

_"N-no! Of course not!" Daisuke stuttered, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. _

_"And anyways, you did a good job, handling that girl... I really don't want to have to... ah, get _rid_ of you now..." He said, resting his chin on his hand._

_"Y-yes Kamui-sama... oh, and by the way, we're here!" Daisuke said, bowing lower._

_Kamui chuckeled. "There is no need to bow down to me. Stop being so frightened. You can only fear your life once you get to my bad side." He walked out onto the uncharted island in Japan, and sighed in content. He looked around at the scenery, and saw a large glass building. He smiled slowly, and rather cunningly._

_"I'm back, Nii-san." _

"R-Rin-chan... did you do this?" Luka asked Rin in awe. The room was huge, exactly like a ballroom from princess stories.

Rin looke up at Luka in surprise. "Me? No way! You think _I_ could do all this? This was there when we got here. Me and Nii-san went exploring, because we were so bored, and found this room. And then I realized that Miku-nee's birthday's today, so we decided to hold it here."

"Wow, you guys plan pretty well..." Luka said, still staring at the room.

"Yep! I told Nii-san to handle the others while I showed you this!"

_So that brat knew about how to get out too..._ Luka thought, kind of annoyed.

"Also..." Rin clapped her hands together. "This is the _perfect_ opportunity for Miku-nee and Kaito-nii to confess to each other, don't you think? Miku-nee's always wanted a 'princess' themed party, and here it is! I mean, it doesn't matter whether or not she's a second year at high school... everyone has dreams, right?"

Luka smiled at Rin. "You and Len-kun did a great job, Rin-chan!"

"Oh, but that's not all..." Rin said, her eyes glinting evilly.

_Uh oh... I don't have a good feeling about this at all..._ Luka thought nervously.

"Come with me, Luka-chan!" Rin exclaimed, dragging her to a room.

"W-wait! Wha... Rin-chan, where-?"

"Just follow me!" Rin said, and then opened the doors, revealing a huge closet of clothes for girls. "Isn't it-?" Rin turned around to see Luka running away.

"Oh no you don't!" Rin said, dragging Luka back.

"Rin-chan... I don't like wearing dresses..." Luka said, distressed.

"Don't worry! I've already picked one out for you!" Rin took a dress out of it's hanger, and showed it to her. "Tad-ah!" She shouted cheerily.

"N-n... NO WAY!" Luka yelled, her voice echoing outside as well, and into the room that Len and the others were in.

Beads of sweat trickeled down Len's forehead. _Come on, Nee-chan! Why did you have to screw up now?_ He thought irritatedly, as the others looked up.

"Hey..." Miku said suspiciously. "Wasn't that...?"

"Luka-chan?" Kaito said, his voice equally suspcicious.

Luki blinked. "Huh? But she's right..." He turned to where Luka was before she snuck out. "She's not here..."

Mikuo narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "The other Kagamine kid's gone too..."

Gakupo tapped his chin, and then looked at Len. "Len-kun, do you happen to know where your sister is?" He asked smoothly.

More beas of sweat appeared on Len's forehead. "N-no, why would _I_ know? She has a mind of her own..."

Now everyone glanced at Len. "Len... where is Rin-chan?" Luki asked, doubt welling up in him.

"N-No idea..." Len stuttered, as everyone came threateningly close to him.

_He's definately hiding something..._ Miku thought.

"_Len..._" Everyone said threateningly. Len cowered in his corner.

Meanwhile, Rin was helping Luka with her dress. It was long and velvety, touching the floor. It was sleevless, the straps held together at the back by a large rhinestone.

"I-I don't want to wear this... I really don't..." Luka muttered, her cheeks holding a hint of red.

"Don't be stupid, Luka-nee! Gakupo will _love_ this!" Rin said excitedly.

"Wh-what? What does that guy have to do to this?" She said, turning fully red.

"Luka-nee..." Rin said softly. "How long are you going to keep hiding? Your feelings, I mean."

"What are you talking about? I don't like that guy... not a guy like him..." She grumbled, her face still very red.

"Then... why are you blushing so much?"

"W-well, that's because..." Luka exclaimed, trying to come up with a reason, but coming up blank. Rin waited patiently, and a moment of silence followed. Rin finally decided to break the silence.

"Do you wanna see my dress, Luka-nee?" Rin asked, enthusiasm shining in her eyes.

"Sure." Luka sighed, happy that she was relieved from answering that almost impossible question.

"See!" Rin said, holding up a dress. It was yellow, and long. It had yellow laces at the waist, that were held together by rhine stones, and there were no sleeves, but small straps. Also, it was tight at the waist, and slightly poofed out at the bottom.

In other words, it looked amazing in Luka's eyes.

"Rin-chan.. it's beautiful! I bet... _Len-kun_ will love this." She said slyly, in punishment for Rin's earlier comment.

"Nii-san? I hope so... I mean, he is my brother..." She said, kind of red, but doubtfully.

"That's not true, is it?"

"What's not true?" Rin asked in surprise.

"The fact that he's your biological brother..."

Rin opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She hung her head, and disappeared somewhere in the closet.

"I'm changing!"

Luka waited, until Rin came out wearing the dress. They both came out, neither speaking.

"Well." Rin said, clearing her throat. "We should call-"

"You guys!" Miku came in, but stopped when she saw what Luka and Rin were wearing. She widened her eyes. "Where did you..." She asked, unable to finish her question, when Kaito, Gakupo, Luki, Mikuo came in, followed by Len.

"Sorry Nee-chan! I couldn't hold them back!" Len shouted at her with apology, and then saw what she was wearing as well. Rin looked away.

"I'm going to go get everything ready."

Gakupo was staring at Luka. Finally, he managed to draw Luka's last string.

"_What_, are you _staring_ at?" Luka growled, her face pink.

"I never thought that you'd actually wear-"

"I'm a girl too, you know!" She muttered.

"B-but... besides that..." Miku stuttered. "Why are you guys..."

Luka smirked. "Miku, you forgot yourself? It's your birthday today, dummy."

Miku widened her eyes, and happiness filled them. "You guys remembered!" She cried.

"We have a dress for you too!" Luka said, smirking. "If I have to go through this torture, you do too!" She said, dragging Miku by the hand and throwing her in the closet. "Have fun choosing it!" She called, and smiled to herself.

Soon, Miku came out wearing a long teal dress, exactly what a princess would wear at a ball. She was blushing wildly.

"Th-thanks you guys... you're the best friends ever!" She said, looking down. And then she looked up and saw Kaito staring at her. They both looked away, red.

"Hmm... the music should be starting soon..." Len muttered aloud.

"Music?" Luka asked.

"Yep! All of Miku's best songs!" Len smiled.

Luka smiled too. "That's cool!"

Suddenly, a song started.

_Asa made odoru yume dake misete_

_Tokei no kane ga toku mahou_

_Aimai na yubi sasou kaidan_

_San-dan tobashi ni hanete yuku_

Kaito looked up. "Oh, it's the song we sang as a duet!"

Miku smiled. "_Cendrillon_! It's actually, er... one of my favourites." She said, slightly red.

"Yeah, same..."

Luka couldn't take it anymore. She pushed both of them together. "Just dance already!"

And they did, even if they were both blushing.

Luka sat down and smiled. She looked around her. Mikuo and BRS were dancing, which kind of surprised her. Rin and Neru were fighting over Len, who just looked kind of awkward. Luki was sighing, and pulled Neru away. Neru shrugged, and those two started dancing. Then Rin and Len started dancing. Dell and Haku were dancing, even if both of their faces were red.

_It's nice to see all the vocaloids so carefree like this..._ She sighed with a smile. _Even if I'm not dancing..._ She just shrugged.

"Care to dance?" Luka looked up and saw Gakupo extending a hand towards her, and kind of coughed. She kind of blushed.

"N-no way! I don't want to dance! I can't, anyways..." She muttered, and looked back at him. He looked broken hearted.

"Luka-chan... how cruel... rejection hurts..." He said, crying fake tears. He ranted on about how unfair it was, until Luka hit him on the head, irritated.

"Fine! But only this song!" Luka said raither reluctantly.

Gakupo smiled, and wrapped an arm around her waist. Luka put a hand on his shoulder, and they danced. She didn't meet his eyes. _Awkward..._ Luka was thinking, her face getting more and more red by the second.

"_How long are you going to keep hiding? Your feelings, I mean."_

Luka widened her eyes, and was suddenly aware how close she was to him. _No... it's not possible. No way._

"_Then... why are you blushing so much?"_

_I'm not... I'm not..._

"Are you okay, Luka? You look kind of red." Gakupo asked, regarding her with concern, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine. Just keep dancing. Don't worry about me." She looked away.

"Are you sure? We could sit down-"

"I said I'm FINE!" Luka yelled, and then widened her eyes. _Why did I yell? What exactly am I angry at...?_ She asked herself.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to go outside." She said, her pink hair shadowing her eyes. She ran and exited the back door, leaving Gakupo just standing there, bewildered.

Luka leaned against the wall, wondering what just happened, and trying to sort out her feelings.

_What's going _on_ with me? I don't understand... I don't understand anymore..._ She thought, and then pressed her fingers to her temple, her head beginning to hurt.

"Damn it... I'm getting so confused..." She muttered.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" A voice that sounded like Gakupo said somewhere beside her, and she saw a man walk towards her.

"I told you I'm fine, Gaku-" She cut herself off, when she realized it wasn't him. This man had short purple hair and eerie, but strangely attractice scarlett eyes. _Just like Dell-kun and Haku-chan..._ She thought with awe.

"Oh- I'm sorry. I thought you were-" She began, but was cut off..

"Kamui Gakupo? Oh, Nii-san is here too? Wonderful!" He smiled.

_Nii-san... Gakupo's brother? He has a brother?_

"Ah, yes. I didn't introduce myself. I am Kamui Aito, nice to meet you." He said, bowing traditionally.

"Oh, r-right! Megurine Luka! Nice to meet you too!" She said, bowing as well.

"Let's get along well from now on... eh?" Aito said, smiling at her coldly. Luka looked up at him in surprise.

"Y-yeah..."

"Aito!" A voice shouted from the exit's enterance. Gakupo stood there, regarding both of them in shock and anger. "What are you doing?"

Aito looked at Gakupo in surprise. "Why, nothing much, Nii-san. We were just exchanging greetings. Right, Luka-san?"

"Yeah, we were..." She said somewhat disoriented because of that cold smile.

"Well, I'll be going then, Luka-san!" Aito said, smiling a little softer. He walked past Gakupo and said something to him in a low voice.

"She seems like a really nice girl... it'll be a really big waste to get rid of her." Gakupo clenched his fists and Aito walked away into the night. Gakupo leaned on the wall next to Luka.

"Hey..." Gakupo said, trying to figure out how to say what he was going to. He coughed a couple of times.

"Yeah?" Luka asked, looking up at him.

"Try to stay away from him... he's no good. He knows my weakness, so I can't tell you anything about him."

"Well..." She sighed. "Face your weakness. You can't let your weakness ride your life, you know!" She said, her eyes shining with determination.

Gakupo looked down at her and smiled. "You seem pretty into solving my problems."

Luka kind of blushed. "Well, you can't hide, you know?" She smiled. "It's not good to keep secrets locked in you. You have to tell people things."

Gakupo widened his eyes, and then looked down at her again. "Do you want to know what it is... my weakness?"

Luka shrugged. "If it can help you, then sure!"

Gakupo coughed again. "My weakness is... you." He said, leaning down slightly. Luka blushed.

"G-Gakupo, what are you-"

"That's it though. You wanted to know my weakness, I told you." He said, leaning down even more.

"W-wait a minute..." Luka started to say, and Gakupo passed out on her shoulder. Luka's blush halfway disappeared.

"Oy, Gakupo! Wake up!" She said, and felt his forehead. Her hand twitched. "You idiot! You're ridiculously sick! You're burning up!"

She sighed, and dragged him upstairs. "You're really impossible... You owe me for taking care of you..."

While Luka dragged him, Gakupo had a little smile on his face.

**So, what did you guys think? As usual, R&R! I didn't get time to write any of my other stories and post them, as usual... -_-'' But I'm gonna type them up tomorrow! **

**TCQ: **_What do you think is Aito-kun's plan?_

**HAVE FUN PREDICTING! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! (As you can tell, I'm really hyper because summer vacation just began...)**

**~Kaede-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**I. Am. Sorry. SO SO SORRY! I haven't updated in a week! Actually, that was my plan... but I did it without notifying any of you, and I'm sorry. I'm a terrible person. I want to update, not every single day, so what about twice a week?**

**There's a reason for this; first, I'm hooked on to Barajou no Kiss (and AWESOME manga- you should read it!). Also, my dad, well... I shouldn't go into the details.**

**Anyways, like I said, I promise I'll try to update faster now. I also have summer school. Ugh, way to kill the spirit of summer...**

**Oh, and this is to my reviewer 'Lovely'. Thank you so much for reviewing all these chapters! I really wish you had an account so I could PM you... ^^ But you don't, sadly. :( I have taken everything you've told me into consideration!**

**So, let me give you some explanations. First, the lock from two chapters before. It broke when Gakupo opened the door, and Kaito's head hit it. Talk about a hard head. Also, Luka passed out due to exhaustion, but because that part was from Kaito's point of view, we don't see it!**

**Okay, so right now: when Luka drags upstairs, Gakupo ACTUALLY passes out, because he's actually sick. Initially, he was planning on kissing her, but changed his mind in the process. D; Nice try, Gakkun.**

**Disclaimer: It's a bit late for this... but I don't own Vocaloid. I only own the plot of this stories, and the amazingly good looking and evil characters Aito and Daisuke.**

**Okay, let's start!**

Gakupo woke up, his vision hazy. He blinked to make his sight clearer, and groaned. He tried to sit up; big mistake. His head hit a hot steel pot that Luka was holding. He froze there for a second, and started rolling around the bed.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!" He yelped.

Luka sighed. "Oy, Gakupo. Calm..."

"How can I calm down? It's so hot! Ouch, my poor, burnt and bruised forehead... ah, the pain, and the agony..." He complained.

Luka set the pot down and cracked her knuckles, and lifted the pot up again. "_Do you want to be hit again_?" She asked ominously.

Gakupo waved his hands in front of him. "N-No! Definitely not!" He stuttered, and lay back down on the bed.

"Jeez. You're like a little kid." She said, with a hint of a smile on her lips. And then she became serious again. "This is tuna soup for you to get better. You had better eat it."

"Yeah, sure. After all, it's the first thing you've made for me, out of concern, right?" Gakupo asked cheerily.

"Wipe that damn smile off your face..." Luka said with an equally cheery expression, but her face was slightly red. She stood up. "I'm going to go get a towel for your head, I'll be back in a few." She said as she walked out of the room.

When she left, Gakupo quieted down. The curtains ruslteled a bit.

"Is there something you need? Aito." Gakupo said, using a very cold voice.

"Ah, Nii-san. I didn't know that you would recognize me." Aito came out from behind the curtains, and smoothed out his hair.

"What do you want?" Gakupo said in the same dry, cold voice.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to see if you were going to tell that girl something. It would be a shame, wasting her away. I mean, look how reliable she is..."

Gakupo clenched his fists and sat up, when Luka walked in.

"Hey, Gakupo, I've got your-" She widened her eyes when she saw Aito. "Oh, hi there Aito-san. How are you?"

"I'm very good! How about _you_... Luka-san." He asked her, but eyed Gakupo meaningfully, and Gakupo narrowed his eyes back.

"I'm fine. I'm just taking care of this idiot so he gets better." She said nonchalantly, shrugging.

He laughed. "Yeah, I can see that. Nii-san can be a handful sometimes."

Gakupo was getting increasingly annoyed, something that did not happen very often.

Luka smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's true..." She said, feeling a tiny bit uncomfortable.

"Ah, Luka-san, I just remembered. Can you come with me for a minute? I have to tell you something?" Aito said, grabbing her hand.

"E-Eh? Tell me- ah, just a-"

_Thud!_

Gakupo had dropped the soup pot on the floor, and his hands were shaking.

Luka blinked. "G-Gakupo? Are you o-"

"What makes you think I'm okay?" He yelled at her, which shocked her.

"No, I meant-"

"I don't care what you meant!" He stood up, and wobbled a bit.

"Gakupo, wait!" Luka said, twisting her hand away from Aito. "You're still sick! What's gotten into you?"

"Leave me alone." Gakupo said, with eyes that looked murderous. "I don't need you. Go away."

Luka froze, and Gakupo left.

Aito chuckled quietly to himself and exited the room. Luka was still stuck on the spot. _He never does that... he's never said that to me before._ She thought, her mind reeling. _Anyways, why do I care? I don't care what he says to me... but..._ She sat on the ground and leaned against the bed. Her chest was hurting. _Why do I feel like crying?_

She sat there, and wiped her eyes. She stood up and began cleaning up the mess that Gakupo had made.

"Jeez... Gaku-baka." She muttered. She finished mopping it up, and placed the pot back on the dresser. She brushed off her dress, and opened the door, just to run into Gakupo. She looked up surprised.

"Oh, Luka... er, you cleaned up..." Gakupo said, seeming to have returned to his calmer self. He ran his fingers through his bangs.

"Yes. I did." She said, looking down so he wouldn't see her eyes. She pushed past him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to my room and sleep. It's still early in the morning."

Gakupo grabbed her hand. "Wait a second! I didn't mean to yell at you like that!" He said rather desperately, trying to explain.

Luka smiled, but with no emotion. "But you did. Anyways, I'm going to go. You don't seem sick anymore. And even if you were sick, you don't need me anyways."

She yanked her arm away, and walked to her room. Gakupo slowly closed the door. He sat down and sighed.

"I made her cry..." He muttered to himself. He smirked without emotion. "I really am an idiot..."

"Yeah, you really are, _Kamui_." A startlingly familiar voice said.

Gakupo snapped his head up, and stood. There, in all his glory, was Daisuke.

"Ah. Daisuke-kun. How are you?" Gakupo smiled coldly.

"Me? Fine. It must be a disappointment to you, that punch you gave me for kissing her didn't have that much of an effect."

"Really now? I hope I at least destroyed a few brain cells."

Daisuke laughed. "You can insult me all you want, but right now isn't the time to leave _Megurine-san_ alone. I mean, a girl who's alone in her room... anything can happen, right?" He smiled slyly.

This caught Gakupo's attention. "What are you..." He growled.

"Aha, it's nothing. I'm just saying you should check up on her every once in a while. See, whether or not she's alive..."

"But he promised me-!" Gakupo yelled.

"Kamui-sama, is your brother. You should know that he doesn't keep 'promises'. He does things based in his emotions. And right now, he's feeling kind of angry." He hopped onto the window. "Well, I'll be going! See you later!" Daisuke exclaimed, and jumped down.

Gakupo stood there for a second, startled, and ran out the door. He ran to her room, and tried to open the door, but it wasn't opening. _Locked._ Gakupo thought with frusteration. Then he got an idea. He dashed to Luki's room, and knocked on the door.

_Please tell me he's in here... it's still the morning, he should be..._ He thought desperately.

A few seconds later, Luki opened the door, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Oh, the purple haired idiot. What are you doing so earl-" Luki yawned, but Gakupo yanked his arm and ran to Luka's room.

"Open the door! You know how to pick locks!" He said to Luki desperately.

"Huh? Oh, you have some nerve, asking the older brother to open the door-"

"Not like that! I think she's in trouble!" He said frantically.

"Trouble? What kind of-"

"Just open the damn door!" Gakupo practically yelled with uncharactersitic annoyance.

"Ugh, fine." Luki said, blinking in surprise. "But if it turns out that you're pulling my leg..." Luki picked the lock with a tiny paperclip stick that he used, and opened the door.

Gakupo glanced around the room. Luka was sleeping peacefully. Nothing seemed to be out of order, and Gakupo almost sighed in relief, when he heard a sharp intake of breath from his right. He looked and saw Luki staring with horror at something looming above Luka. Gakupo looked at it closely, and sure enough, it was Aito.

"Aito. Back away." Gakupo hissed, not wanting to wake Luka up.

Aito looked at Gakupo and smiled coldly. "Aww, it's so nice seeing you all desperate, Nii-san. It's like you're begging me." He chuckled. He pulled Luka up by her hair, which woke her up.

"What-" Luka muttered sleepily, and then saw Aito. "What the _hell_? Let go of me!" She said annoyedly, scratching at him. But it was to no avail, as she was always weak in the morning.

"I'd rather not." Aito said, still smiling. He hooked an arm around her waist, and locked both her arms behind her back. Luka continued to struggle.

"Ooh, feisty." Aito commented. He looked at Gakupo. "Care to share, Nii-san?"

"I'm sorry, but I tend to be selfish." He replied coldly.

_What the hell's going on? What's Aito-san doing in MY room? God, I'm so confused... And I'm not a toy to share! _Luka said, still struggling. _Is this what Gakupo meant when he said that I should be cautious around him?_

Gakupo looked at Aito, and tried to think of what to do. Luki was glaring at Aito, but Aito didn't seem to be affected.

The only noises were the ones that Luka made, trying to escape from her assaulter. Finally, she managed to do something. She managed to step on Aito's foot so hard, he yelped.

"Hah!" Luka said, and tried to crawl away, but Aito grabbed her foot. Gakupo took that chance to kick Aito, and he stumbled backwards, holding his face.

"It's not nice, Nii-san... to do that..." Aito said, but his voice was soft and smooth, and he was staring into Luki's eyes, as if...

"Luki, look away!" Gakupo yelled, but it was too late. Luki, as if in a trance, twisted Gakupo's arms back.

_Damn him and his hypnosis..._ Gakupo thought with frusteration.

"Now how about I show you something else too, Nii-san? For you kicking my face. That really hurt, you know?" Aito looked down into Luka's eyes, which were wide at first. But then, she halfway closed them- only halfway conscious.

"Luka, snap out of it! Damn it, Luki! You snap out of it too!"

Aito pulled Luka up by her hair, and smirked. He pulled out a knife, and put it to her throat.

Gakupo widened his eyes. "Don't you _dare_ do it!" He yelled at Aito.

Aito chuckled. "That's not the way to talk, is it?" He put the knife behind her and stabbed her back. Luka finally snapped out of her trance and coughed up blood. Seeing the blood, Luki snapped out of it, and ran towards Aito, but Aito sat on the window frame, ready to jump out. Gakupo wasn't really concerned about Aito. He picked Luka up, who was still gasping in pain, and tried to figure out what to do.

"Well, later! Hope you had some fun!' Aito laughed as he jumped off from the third floor.

Gakupo was fixedly concentrating on Luka's wound. He slightly lifted up her shirt, and wrapped the bandage around her back.

"Oy, purple. Is she okay?" Luki asked with a lot of concern.

"I'm trying to figure that out myself." Gakupo muttered. Now that the bandage was wrapped around the knife (since Aito hadn't taken the knife out of her back), he counted down.

_Three... two... one._ Gakupo thought, holding his breath, and pulled out the knife in a swift motion. Luka gasped, and before more blood could come out, he bandaged the wound further. And finally, he sighed.

"The wound... should heal in a week or so..." Gakupo told Luki, still kind of dazed by the events.

"I didn't know you could heal..." Luki said warily.

"I didn't know either... I guess this sort of thing happens when you're desperate."

Luki thought for a second and crossed his arms over his chest. "You know, I've been meaning to ask you. Do you actually love her? Or are you just teasing her?" Luki asked.

Gakupo blinked. "What makes you think that I'm a fake?"

"Well, you always tease her..."

"I'm going to go sleep. It's still like 8:00 in the morning." He yawned and went off to his room. "Take care of her, Luki. Tell me if anything happens."

"Right." Luki muttered. Luki looked at Luka's sleeping form.

_If he's teasing her, then what about her? There's no doubt that she'll be hurt again, just like that day..._

**Well, how did ya like it? Hate it? R&R as usual! ONCE AGAIN I APOLOGIZE FOR BEING SO DAMN LATE! I am SORRY! Gomen, gomen, gomen! Today's TCQ is kind of off topic, but who cares?**

**TCQ: **_What is your favourite manga?_

**Well, that'll be it, folks! I hope you guys review (I promise I'll try to be more consistent!)**

**~Kaede-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

**... DON'T KILL ME! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!**

**There's a valid reason that I haven't updated! (I can't say it here; I can if you PM me!) I'M SO SORRY!**

**But I can tell you another thing. I'm in my -Man fandom at the moment so I wasn't interested in anything else. AND THEN I GOT A MIND BLOWING IDEA! I think. Still in my DGM fandom, but I WILL UPDATE MORE OFTEN!**

**Okay, so this one isn't really a chapter. This one is more of a different P.O.V. chapter, which is about the NeruxLenxRin love triangle. :) ENJOY!**

**Kay... I keep forgetting to this. =.=**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. If I did, it would be an anime by now... (A girl can dream *dreamy face*)**

**~KiramekiUtau**

* * *

><p>Rin yawned and woke up to see the sunlight streaming through the windows. She smiled to herself. Today, she and Len would be doing their cover of <em>World is Mine<em>! She sat up, always weary right after she got up. She stretched a bit, and headed to the bathroom. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and was getting changed into her vocaloid fanfiction. She had her pants on, and was half way finished putting her shirt on, when the door opened. She froze.

The door revealed a very sleepy looking Len, who jolted awake when he saw her.

The two simply stared at each other for a minute. Then, without a word or explanation, Len closed the door. But it was too late, Rin's face was already tomato red. She pulled her shirt all the way down, and tried to hide her blush.

The very fact that Len saw her like that was disturbing. If it had been any one else, she would simply have been embarassed. But _Len_ saw her, and that fact embarassed her to no end.

The reason? She liked him. And no, even if they got together, it wasn't twincest, or even incest! The reason being, they were forced to live as twins.

Before living as twins, Len and Rin both had the same names that they did before; Kagamine. They also looked the same.

What are the odds of having a girl and a boy, each looking exactly the same, but are complete strangers? Not very likely. Rin and Len were both looking for a spot in the vocaloids, and found one; but they were blackmailed act as twins. Even if they were complete strangers.

Rin sighed, as she remembered. She shook her head, embarassment and anger coming once again. She removed a hanger from the clothes rack, and stepped outside, where she saw a blushing Len sitting beside the closet door. When he saw her, he yelped.

Rin smacked the hanger against her hand. Her eyes gleamed threateningly.

"So... what exactly did you see?" Rin asked ominously.

Len looked away. "N-n-n-n-nothing much." He mumbled.

"Nothing _much_? Then you must have seen something..."

Len managed to look even more embarassed. "L-l-like I said... f-fine, if you must know. I saw your... y-your... b-br-br-br-"

"That's it, don't you _dare_ finish that sentence." Rin said, smacking the hanger to her palm once again.

Len crossed his arms over his chest. "You're the one that asked me!"

"Yeah, but I don't want your answer anymore!"

"What's with that? You're so weird!"

"You're weird too!"

"Ugh, why do I have to act as _your_ sister?" Len exclaimed, exasperated. Even if those words were temporary, it still hurt Rin. She turned around.

"Th-that's right! I-I don't know why I have to act like yours either..." She trailed off. Len began to notice that he'd just hurt her.

"Ah... Rin, I was just kidding..."

"Save it! You know I hate those jokes!"

"Yeah, but-"

She began to walk away. "No buts!"

Len heaved an exasperated sigh.

"You're so emotionally unstable!" He yelled, and grabbed her hand, accidentally pulling her down, since he was on the ground.

"Oof-" She exclaimed, and then realized what had just happened. Len's mouth was on hers, and their eyes were both wide open, shocked. Both of their hearts pounded loudly. They didn't move. All Rin could think was that her first kiss had been taken away by him. That was the only thing that was going the girl's mind. They didn't get up, until Rin finally regained her senses, and pushed off him, crouching next to her bed.

Her face was more red than it was when Len had opened the door while she was changing, and so was Len's.

"B-Baka! Wh-where do you go p-pulling off a cocky stunt like th-that?" She yelled, not looking at his eyes

"H-Hey! It's not like I _wanted_ to! Plus, that doesn't even count as a k-k-k-kiss! It was an accident!"

Silence settled over them for a minute or so. Both of them... some how didn't like the prospect of it being just an accident.

"Th-that's right! An accident!" Rin stuttered, standing up and pointing at him. "W-we can't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Yeah, for sure!" Len beamed. "Besides, I'd never want to kiss you..."

Again. His words had hurt her, yet again.

"Y-yeah. I sh-should know that by now." She walked out the door. "Baka Len..."

Len got the feeling he had said something wrong, yet again. He sighed. It never worked between him and Rin. She used to smile a lot more when they'd first joined vocaloid. But when Neru had joined as well... she had started to get a bit more emotional.

_Yeah, well. It's not like I can do anything about it. Besides, Neru is very good looking too..._ Len said, a little red. He got up and walked downstairs to breakfast, where everyone else was. Well, almost everyone. A lot of other vocaloids were getting ready to perform. Len noticed that Rin wasn't beside him.

"Hmm?" Len said, halfway through his banana split **(AN: I know right? Banana split for **_**breakfast**_**?)**. He looked at Miku and Luka, who were peacefully eating their food while chatting about something or the other. Gakupo had just come to the table, and Luka blushed and looked away.

"Thanks... for healing the wound... I guess..." She muttered.

"Ara, Luka-chan just thanked me! I feel so happy!" Gakupo said cheerfully.

Luka continued to avoid his gaze. "Y-yeah. Don't take it the wrong way! I just feel obliged to thank you! I would have thanked anyone the same way!" She said, continuing to blush.

"Yeah, yeah, but why are you blushing."

"What are you saying, baka-"

"Er... sorry to interrupt your sweet moment..." Len cut off, and Luka glared in his direction. "But have you guys seen Rin?"

"Rin-chan?" Luka questioned, tilting her head. "Well... actually, I saw her walk somewhere to look for oranges. But I don't think that there are oranges on this island... that aside, Len-kun, why are you calling Rin-chan 'Rin' instead of 'Nee-chan'? Hmm?" She asked with a sly look on her face.

Len blushed. "N-nothing! I-Is it wrong for me to call her 'Rin'?

"Well, you usually call her Nee-chan..."

"Wh-what's your point?"

Luka tapped a finger on her chin. "Hmm... nothing I guess. Anyways, if you're looking for her, wait until we sing today. She'll be there. That being said..." She reluctantly looked at Gakupo. "We have to go practise for our cover of Canterella."

Gakupo pretended to be deep in thought, and cupped his chin, thinking. "Hmm... Canterella. I've seen Miku-chan's and Kaito's cover for it. No matter what version, they always ki-"

_Bam!_

"Ara, let's not get carried away, right?" Luka said, an anger mark on her cheek. Gakupo was on the ground, clutching his head in pain. Luka dragged him off.

_Kiss..._ Len thought, and suddenly remembered the morning. He immediately began to blush and shook his head. _Don't think about that! That was most definately not a kiss!_

He walked outside to get some fresh air before he sang, and Neru walked up to him.

"L-Len-kun! What a surprise to see you here!" Neru smiled cheerfully, a hint of red on her cheeks. Len smiled warmly at her.

"Mm, yeah. What's up?" Len asked.

"Nothing much!" She said, still smiling.

_If only Rin was like this... Rin..._ Len shook his head, blushing slightly. _Wait, why am I thinking about her? Shaddup, mind!_

"Eh? Len-kun, are you okay?" Neru asked, worried.

"Ahaha.." Len laughed nervously. "I'm fine!"

Rin watched them from a distance, an anger mark on her cheek. Jealousy coursed through her veins.

"Why, that little..." She muttered, not sure who she was angry at. _It's not like it matters, anyway. Len told me that he liked Neru, a long time ago._ She smiled to herself sadly. _If he's happy, then I am... but..._ She clenched her fists again.

"Why am I so damn _angry?_" She said a little louder. She sighed, and went inside, into the kitchen. She saw another banana split inside the fridge. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Maybe I should give this to Len... that way, he'd be happy, right?" She smiled to herself. "Yosh. Let's go!"

She walked outside again, and saw Len's back to the lobby door. She opened the door to the outside of the hotel.

"Len, I-" She cut herself off. She was frozen in absolute shock. She just stood and watched Len and Neru... kiss. They were both blushing.

That's right. They were kissing. It was like an underhand blow to Rin. She was so hurt she couldn't put it into words. She felt as if Len had just stabbed her. She tried to back away, but she accidentally dropped the bowl the banana split was in, and looked down at it. Len and Neru turned her way. Len's mouth dropped open.

"Rin.." He whispered, suprised that she was right there. Rin's hair shadowed her eyes.

"Wh-what?" Rin asked, her voice slightly shaking, and she clenched her fists. Tears welled up in her eyes. She closed her eyes, and smiled at him, not knowing if they had already spilled over or not. "I-I'm just happy if you are, Len!"

She smiled as heartbreakingly cheerful as possible, and began to walk away. Len stood up.

"Rin.." He said again. "Wait!" He said, as she broke into a run. He looked down at Neru, who was avoiding his eyes.

"Erm... I'm sorry. I have to go after her. I'm really sorry, Neru-chan!" He said, blushing, and ran after Rin.

_Baka, baka, baka, baka! Baka-Len!_ She screamed in her mind, tears running down her face. _You don't even care about how I feel! BAKA!_

"Rin!" A voice yelled behind her. A hand grabbed her wrist. She spun around.

"What do you want?" She asked, her face streaked with tears. She still smiled. "I told you, I... I'm happy as long as you are!"

Len grabbed her shoulders. "Listen, and let me explain."

"What, is there an explanation for you to be kissing each other?" She asked, and didn't receive a response. Len just looked away.

"Like I thought!" She yelled, yanking herself away from him. "Leave me alone!"

"Rin!" He yelled, as she shot away. And then he saw someone come at her from behind. He had purple hair like Gakupo's, but much shorter.

"RIN!" Len yelled again. "WATCH OUT!" He ran after her. The man suddenly grabbed her wrist, and spun her around to face him. Rin looked at him in surprise, but her eyes soon became blank.

"Hmm... I think I could accept her, until Megurine-san..." The man mused.

"Let go of her!" Len yelled, and tried punching him **(AN: HEY, a badass side of Len! We don't see this very often! Oops, sorry, I'm interrupting. Ignore me, I like to talk)**

The man dodged, and snapped. A rope came down from the ceiling, and wrapping one arm around Rin's waist, he hoisted himself up. He gave the panting Len a hard grin and a salute, and left somewhere.

"RIN!" Len yelled again, his voice echoing. He put his head in his hands.

"Damn, this is all my fault..." Len said, his voice shaking slightly. He stood up, and ran to the others, who were in the main hall.

"GUYS!" He yelled, breathing heavily as he burst in the room. Everyone looked at him oddly, stopping in the middle of whatever they were doing.

"It... it's Rin." He clenched his fists. "She's been kidnapped!" He yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it? Good, or bad? R&amp;R! I KNOW A GOOD DEAL OF PEOPLE WHO ALERT THIS STORY (And thank you very much, all of you, by the way ^^) BUT NEVER REVIEW! But you better review this time, or I'll PM you... MWAHAHAHAHA.<strong>

**I am high off of fandom, sorry. XD. Do you get high off of that stuff? Meh, I don't know... OFF TOPIC!**

**Anyways, I had a mind blowing idea for this story. It may even turn out to be a death fic for a main character (YES, I AM JOKING- DON'T KILL ME!). **

**Yes, a cliff hanger. Next chapter is coming out tomorrow! What do you think about more GakuLuka? This chapter was more RinLen. But they are adorable together, ne?**

**So, here we go.**

**TCQ: **_What are your favourite shoujo and shounen manga?_

**Shounen would be -Man. Shoujo would be... well, I'm not too sure actually. I've been watching a lot of shoujo while I wait for DGM to be updated... but probably Barajou no Kiss!**

**Ja, ne! REVIEW!**

**~Kaede**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there everyone! What's up? I've recently listened to more Len append. So good~ Len please don't ruin your wonderful new voice! Please! Mm~ I also listened to Hades (ya know, Gakkun's song?). Hope you enjoy this chapter! As for what's in it, you have to read and see... tee-hee!**

**I really think they should make a Gakupo append. Apparently Luka append will come out after Kaito and Meiko append. Apparently! **

**Okay, and for the Canterella practise... I know there isn't an official GakuLuka version of it! I'm basing it off the black and white version of the KaitoxMiku one ^^**

**I should shut up and let you read. ENJOY~ REVIEW~**

**~Kaede**

* * *

><p>Once they were upstairs, Luka and Gakupo practised, and practised Canterella. Gakupo was thoroughly enjoying himself much to Luka's dismay.<p>

_Aaah, why do I have to do this with _him_? _She thought as he kissed her hand, causing her to blush and frown at the same time. _Well, our director asked us to practise before we went for the shooting..._

As they kept practising, they came to the end, where Gakupo had to kiss her. As he leaned in, Luka panicked and blushed. She put her hands on his chest, and before she could get into the right mindset, she pushed him away and stood up, her cheeks red.

"W-we don't need to practise that _now_, right? We-we can do it later on. Like in the studio."

Gakupo tapped his finger on his chin, and then burst into a cheery smile. "I get it! You want to build up excitement!"

Luka whipped around, blushing even harder. "WH-WHAT?

"You see, you want to wait so that you can kiss me back with equal passion, right? That's what-"

_Bam!_

An anger mark on her cheek, Luka had punched Gakupo. "SHUT UP, YOU PERVERT!"

"Waaah~ Luka-chan called me a pervert! And she hit me!" Gakupo fake cried, on the ground and rubbing his sore head.

"Of course I did!" Luka continued to yell. "Th-this isn't part of the practise! Besides, you're talking about th-that kind of stuff so bluntly!" Her hair shadowed her face, feeling something inside her heart, that made her uneasy.

"I-I'm going downstairs. Practise by yourself, Gaku-baka." She muttered.

"Luka-chan gave me a nickname~" Gakupo sang cheerfully.

"Sh-shut up! Did you miss the 'baka'?"

"But still-"

"Whatever. I'm going downstairs."

"Wait, Luka!" Gakupo stood up and grabbed her hand. Luka felt heat shoot up to her face for the millionth time that day. She struggled in his grip, and yanked her arm away. As she did, she stumbled back a bit, and fell on to the floor perpendicular to the wall. She looked up as a photoframe began to shake, and started to fall.

_Crap-!_ She thought, covering her head with her hands, waiting for the pain of the falling photoframe to come.

One second.

Two seconds.

It still didn't come. She looked up to see Gakupo in front of her, on his knees, and holding the frame an inch from her head.

"Whoa, that was dangerous." Gakupo said, awed.

Luka was blushing, and looking at him in amazement. She felt terrible. He was always doing things for her, when she was always mean to him, hitting him and whatnot. If Gakupo had not saved her the other day, she would have been dead. She let her head hang as Gakupo rested the photoframe next to her. He sat down, more relaxed, in front of her.

"Ne, Gakupo..."

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry."

Now Gakupo was confused. Why would she be sorry? "What for?"

"Y-You know..." She was finding it hard to talk to Gakupo this way. "You're always helping me... and all I can be is rude to you."

"Luka..."

"I-I probably don't deserve to be friends with someone like you..." Luka trailed off, and for some reason, the word _friend_ hurt her.

Gakupo looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't care."

"Wh-what? What do you mean-" She said, looking up at him, and realized how close his face was to hers. Red coloured her cheeks. He put a hand on her cheek.

"I don't care." He smiled at her. "The way you normally are, that's how I like you."

Those words made her blush even more. The way he had said _I like you_ had stirred that uneasy feeling inside of her. She just stared at him in shock as he slowly leaned in for the second time that day. Her heart pounded so hard, she thought the whole world could hear it.

_Wait... what?_ Luka thought.

"G-Gakupo... w-wait a m-minute!" She whispered, flustered.

He didn't, and he kept coming closer. She felt like the world was going in slow motion. She continued to blush. She was completely divided. A part of her wanted to push Gakupo away to sort out her feelings. Another part of her wanted to kiss him too.

_Wait... wait, a minute. Does this mean I l-l-like him too? _She thought to herself, somehow stuttering in her own thoughts.

Suddenly, the door opened. Gakupo froze, his face centimeters from her. Luka looked up and felt a strange aura flooding across the room... one of anger and threat. Luka mentally sighed, and knew who it was immediately.

"You really want to punched, don't you, you purple haired bastard?" Luki said, making a fist in front of his face, the room filled with his firey presence.

"L-Luki-san..." Gakupo chuckled nervously, using the honorific because he was nervous about what was to happen to him. Gakupo crawled backwards until his back was to the bed. Luka sweatdropped. Luki laughed evilly and walked towards him, and then froze.

"I don't have time for this. I came upstairs to call you guys down. The shooting is cancelled today."

"What?" Luka exclaimed. _All that practise for nothing?_

"Well, it was fun, right Luka-chan?" Gakupo asked cheerily, and Luka ignored him. As did Luki.

"The reason you guys have to come downstairs, _now,_ is that we're having a meeting."

"Why?" Luka asked, concenrned.

"It's Rin... she's been kidnapped."

Luka widened her eyes. "N-No way..."

_Rin-chan... has been kidnapped?_

Gakupo also looked serious for once. "Let's go." He took Luka's hand, and she didn't even resist. She was so utterly shocked.

_Who would..._ Luka suddenly thought of something, and looked at Gakupo, who's back was facing hers. His hand was shaking and tight around her hand.

_He's shaking... could it be... he feels bad because he think Aito-san did this?_ She looked at him with a sad and worried expression. _He shouldn't be blaming himself... _As they arrived downstairs, all the vocaloids were in a serious mood. Len looked shocked, angry, and absolutely devastated. A hint of guilt was carved into his face as well.

_Len-kun..._ Luka thought sadly. _He probably feels the same way as Gakupo. Blaming himself..._

Luka sighed and sat down. A moment of silence settled down before Miku broke it.

"So... what now? We've looked everywhere already..." She murmured.

_What? They could've called us! We could've helped!_ Luka thought, shocked and exasperated.

No one answered her question.

"Len-kun..." Luka said. "What did the guy look like?"

Luka waited patiently for Len to answer her. It took him a minute, but he finally did.

"It was dark... I couldn't see him properly." He said with a shaking voice and fists. "But. He looked like Gakupo-nii, but with shorter purple hair and red eyes." He said, gritting his teeth. Unlike his usual self.

_I knew it._ Luka thought. She heard someone inhale sharply beside her, and looked to see Gakupo's expression angry.

"Wait a second..." Luki said suddenly. "Purple hair and red eyes?"

"I'm sorry, everyone. I should've told you this earlier." Gakupo said, standing up. His hair covered his eyes. Everyone looked at him questioningly.

"This is all my brother's... no, _Aito's_ doing. Kamui Aito. I shouldn't, and I don't consider him my brother anymore, considering the number of terrible things he's done. He matches Len's description, and is probably the one behind this. In fact, remember the other day? When Luka had that wound? It was his doing..." Gakupo said, not meeting anyone's eyes. He was getting angrier and angrier himself. Everyone stared at him.

"Well..." Len said, surprisingly calm all of a sudden. "We have to find her. Do you have any idea where he could be?"

Gakupo shook his head. "I'm sorry Len, I really have no-"

"I might." An unfamiliar voice said behind them. Gakupo looked up, and was shocked to see the face.

The girl, same age as Luka, had blue-ish hair with blonde streaks. She wore shorts and a tanktop. They all stared at the beautiful girl as she walked forward, towards Gakupo, with a sly grin. Luka blinked.

"Hey, everyone! I'm Yamamoto Ayaka. Let's get along." She smiled dazzlingly. She hugged Gakupo from behind, and Luka looked kind of surprised and shocked.

"Ne, Gakkun, I don't like you looking at other girls." Ayaka pouted.

"Ayaka." He acknowledged, muttering.

"You are _my_ fiancee, after all..." Ayaka said, shooting Luka a proud smirk.

Luka looked shocked. She felt as if ice cold water had been dumped on her head.

_Wait... what?_

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it? REVIEW~ My favourite word on FanFiction!<strong>

**No wait. READ is my favourite.**

**I don't really have a favourite word... I'm not so sure what I'm going on about. Anyways. So, Ayaka.**

**TCQ: **_What do you think of Aya-chan?_

**I actually kind of, kind of like her. And kind of don't. Yep, confusing, right?**

**XD Anyways, I'll be waiting for the reviews! Woo-hoo! That little button down there! Come on!**

**Later! **

**~Kaede**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aha, gomen, minna. I was so tied up with my damn summer school, that I couldn't update. =.= Ah, and another thing. I won't be able to update for a week or so, SINCE, I'm going on a vacation to America, and Montreal! Meeting family, and whatnot.**

**Yeah. If there's internet connection, I'll post! But, in the meanwhile, I will awesomely type all the chapters in the ridiculously long road trip! :D 13 hours, woo-hoo! (To NY, at least... =.=''')**

**I hate road trips. I get car sick easily. But the good thing is, I have a lot more time to make the chapters, and I have such a GREAT ending in mind! Hell yes!**

**Oh, and I forgot! HAVE YOU GUYS HEARD? There are going to be new Vocaloids! Suzune Ring and Hibiki (I think that's her last name...) Lui! So excited, their designs are so kawaii~**

**I'll shut up now. Enjoy the chapter, guys! :D**

**~Kaede**

* * *

><p>There was a moment of silence as everyone looked in shock from Ayaka, to Gakupo, and then to Luka. Luka's own eyes were wide with astonishment, and her heart was in turmoil. She could not pick out her emotions, she was feeling extremely confused. Gakupo avoided her eyes, but Luka saw a flash of guilt in them. She clenched her fists on her lap, and forced a smile. An anger mark appeared on her cheek.<p>

"Eeh? That's great! Why didn't you tell me before, _Ga-ku-po_?" She asked, trying not to sound angry, but the anger leaked through her voice.

Gakupo sweatdropped, but didn't reply.

Finally, Ayaka broke the silence. "I might know where she is. Ai-kun-"

"I told you not to call him that." Gakupo growled. Luka furrowed her eyebrows. _He really hates it when she calls Aito-san that. Maybe he's jealous or something... Ahh, why should I care?_

"Aha, sorry Gakkun! You know that we used to be friends!" Ayaka said, slyly wrapping her arms around Gakupo's neck tighter, and placing herself on his lap. Luka's face burned, for reasons that she could not explain.

"So, anyways. Ai-kun has a little lair on his island." She continued, ignoring Gakupo's previous request. "I suggest we split into groups and search for Rin-chan. Groups of two would be nice." She smirked at Luka, who clenched her fists tighter.

_Rin-chan? Where does she go off calling Rin as if she knew her?_ Len thought, kind of annoyed.

The rest of the vocaloids murmured in agreement. Luka cleared her throat.

"Isn't that kind of dangerous? What if Aito-san kidnaps more of us?" She looked down. "I don't want to lose any more of you guys..."

"Waai, what a wuss!" Ayaka said, and Luka glared.

"Do you really want to start something? I've been patient with you all this time." She said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Hey~ I was just joking around~!" She said, pouting and tightening her arms around Gakupo's neck. Gakupo continued to avoice Luka's eyes. "Ne, Gakkun?"

Luka clenched her fists, her hair shadowing her face. She stood up. "I need to get some goddamn water."

"Ne, is there any need to swear?"

Luka ignored the girl and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass of water, and just stared at it, not really needing it. It was all an excuse to get away from that place.

_God... that girl... annoys me so much.._ Luka said, rubbing her forehead. _Does Gakupo really love her?_

Her thoughts hit her like bricks. _There's no point in worrying about a useless guy like him! Baka! Stop thinking about him!_

She heard footsteps behind her, and spun around to snap at whoever it was. Then she realized that it was just Gumi and Miku.

"Ah.. Gumi-chan, Miku-chan... what are you doing here?" Luka asked, feeling kind of unnerved.

Miku and Gumi exchanged a glance. "Well... we came to give you some moral support. Also, we're splitting up into groups to look for Rin-chan..." Miku stated.

Luka tightened her fists. "Let me guess, that girl and Gakupo teamed up?"

Gumi nodded, not meeting her eyes.

Luka unclenched her fists, feeling sad. "Well, of course he would. They're going to get married, after all."

"Ne, Luka-chan." Luka looked up, and saw Gumi trying to get her attention.

"Yeah?"

"I've known Gakupo for an awfully long time... you could even say that I liked him at one point..." She blushed.

"And...?"

"Well, I can tell that he doesn't like Ayaka-san."

Luka blinked. "Why wouldn't he?"

"He's always uncomfortable around her. Plus, the only person he acts himself around is YOU."

Miku smiled. "That's right!"

Luka blushed a deep shade of red. "S-stop saying nonesense! Let's go and look for Rin-chan, already!"

Gumi and Miku smiled, and they chatted as they walked ahead of Luka. Luka continued to look down and felt a slightly bitter feeling make it's way into her heart. She had thought that she didn't like him, all this time, but her feelings were contrary. She sighed, shaking her head to dispel her thoughts. As they rounded the corner, she heard Miku and Gumi gasp. Her head snapped up.

"What is it, guys? Did you find Rin-chan?" She asked, looking to see if Rin was really there. But she wasn't.

"E-Erm... Luka-chan, let's go that way..." Miku said in a shaky voice, pointing the other way. Gumi nodded, and they both grabbed her arms, but she refused to move.

"What do you mean? What's there?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Gumi denied, but her lie was too obvious.

"Gumi-chan, you are the _worst_ liar I have ever befriended." Luka said, sliding out of their grasp. She rounded the corner herself.

"Come on, it can't be that-" She looked at the scene before her eyes and froze. Before her, was Gakupo, with his eyes wide open in surprise. Ayaka was kissing him, but Gakupo didn't seem to be resisting. Luka felt as if cold water had been dumped on her head. Her grip loosened on the glass of water she was still holding, and it dropped to the floor, smashing into tiny little bits. It felt as if there was a fire in her heart. Gakupo jumped to noise of the glass shattering, and Ayaka just cast a sideways glance at her.

"Luka!" He exclaimed, surprised.

Luka's eyes were wide open, and she felt her face turn hot. She felt something on her cheek.

"O-oh... sorry. Looks like I'm interrupting something important..." Her eyes were still wide, and she wore a slight smile on her lips. She backed away around the corner, disregarding Gakupo calling for her again. She began to run away.

_What was that? What was all that? If he didn't resist, that means that he really must love her. _She thought, as if a knife had stabbed deep into her heart. _Then, was he just toying with me all this time? And today's almost-kiss... was that a joke too?_

She ran right into Miku and Gumi, who had gone ahead of her to stop her from running.

"A-ah, Gumi-chan, Miku-chan! What's up?" She smiled widely, the same desperate smile she had shown earlier.

"Luka-chan, you're crying!" Gumi cried.

"Crying...?" She swiped a hand over her eyes, realizing herself now that she was crying. She wiped her eyes again, but the tears just kept coming.

Miku hugged her. "Ne, Luka-chan..." She didn't complete her sentence. Suddenly, someone appeared in front of them. A man with purple hair and red eyes.

"GYAAAH!" Gumi screamed, because the man's presence was so sudden.

Luka blinked, shocked. "Aito-san!" She backed away, a hand immediately going to the place that Aito had stabbed her.

Aito chuckled. "Don't be so scared of me, Luka-san..."

"Don't be so familiar with me, _Aito-san_..."

He stepped closer, and Miku stood in front of her. "Don't you dare take another... step..." She trailed off, her fierce voice becoming light, and her teal eyes becoming blank. She fell, and Aito caught her, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Miku-chan!" Luka and Gumi both yelled!

"Let her go!" Gumi kicked Aito, but she soon came to the same state as Miku. She collapsed to the ground.

"Oi, Daisuke-kun! I need some help here!" Soon, a familiar looking boy came into the scene.

"You!" Luka said, shocked. It was the same Daisuke that had confessed to her weeks before.

"Yo, Megurine-san. I see you remember me." He laughed. "But I'm not here to do anything to you. I am only carrying out service to Kamui-sama."

Luka looked in horror from one to the other. "The others will be here soon." She spat. "I'm not going to let you take these two!"

"Are you sure, Luka-san?" Aito asked softly, handing Miku and Gumi to Daisuke. He walked towards Luka slowly, pinning her to the wall. She looked stiffly at him. "Who's going to come...?"

Luka gulped, his eyes melting into her brain. She felt her consciousness fade. She shook her head to clear her mind, but it wasn't working.

"Gakupo... and the others... they will be-"

"Onii-san?" Aito laughed. She realized he didn't just say 'Nii-san' like before. He was adressing Gakupo more formally now. With more coldness in his voice. He looked at Luka with those soft eyes once again.

"Luka-san... can you really trust him?" He asked softly.

"I..."

"After all, he kissed Aya-chan."

"You're wrong, that girl kissed _him_-"

"He didn't resist. He betrayed you all the same." Aito said quietly and smoothly, echoing her own thoughts. Luka swallowed again. "All this time, you were a toy to him..."

_A toy..._

_A toy?_

_All this time, to Gakupo... I was a toy..._

"But Luka-san, you can trust me..."

Luka blinked, but she found herself staring into his eyes, his eyes encaging herself in her head.

"Really...?" She vaguely found herself asking. "Can I... really... trust you? Absolutely...?"

She closed her eyes in her mind, and found her brain losing consciousness. Her eyes took on a blank look.

"LUKA!"

* * *

><p><strong>So...? How was it? Be sure you know, the next chapter will include a <strong>_**hell**_** lotta action. :D I love action! Yay~**

**Yeah, uhm, I've been reading a lot of shounen these days... (not to say I haven't been reading/watching shoujo! I mean, I DID wath Zero no Tsukaima, and whatnot...)**

**Yeah, so I finished this chapter during the trip, even if I said I was GOING TO START in the intro.. :D**

**Right now, I'm in the car. And I'm getting carsick. Again. So that'll be it for now.**

**Ja, matashita! :D**

**~Kaede**


	12. Chapter 12

**Konbanwa~! The trip was fun while it lasted. I visited New York, and my feet fell off. Oh God. I had to walk a million blocks between Times Square and Empire State Building. It took a lot of time and energy, but my parents said that it would be worth it.**

**I guess it was. :) Empire State Building's view is very nice. But~ I love the CN Tower. Canada, 'tis my home. :D Yay~ **

**And Washington- Don't even get me started. =.=**

**Well then, let's get on with this. :D This is personally one of my favourite chapters. It shows some kick-ass Gakupo. And Gakkun's scary when he's like that. :D**

**I decided not to focus on too many pairings or I would get confused. (So the really minor pairings would be GumixMikuo- yes, I changed from BRS to Gumi)**

**Right, right, I'll stop now! Enjoy this chapter! :~D (Whoa, see what I did there? What an epic nose! :D).**

**~Kaede**

* * *

><p>"LUKA!" Gakupo yelled, finally arriving on the scene. He bent down, his hands on his knees, panting from running after her with such a fast pace. He had never known how fast Luka was at running. Then again, she <em>was<em> their school's number one sprinter...

Gakupo looked up, and his eyes flew open in shock. There, Luka stood with blank eyes, and Aito lifting her up by the waist, hoisting her up. He threw her over his shoulder, and Luka just went limp like a rag doll. Behind them, he saw Gumi and Miku both in the same condition.

And just like that, he had known what had happened.

"Aito. I would ask you to hand those girls over to me." Gakupo said in a cold voice.

"No can do." Aito smiled chillingly. "I need them for... ah, certain things."

Gakupo clenched his fists, and he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Kaito and Len hurrying towards him.

"Gakupo-nii!" Len gasped for breath. "We heard you yell, and we thought we'd-" He froze at what he was seeing.

"Miku!" Kaito whispered in horror. "Give her back!" He yelled at Aito.

Aito chuckled. "Looks like we have more company. Wow, does everyone in the Vocaloid industry have someone they love? Hmm... too bad for me. I can settle for the taken though."

"Where's... Rin?" Len asked in a shaking voice.

"Hmm? I'm afraid I didn't hear the little shota over there."

"WHERE'S RIN? WHERE DID YOU TAKE HER?" Len yelled at Aito. Aito looked at him thoughtfully.

"No need to worry. She's not dead... yet."

"What do you mean, yet-"

"Oi. Just give them back." Gakupo said, losing his patience. But he knew that if he made a move now, he'd be risking all the three girls' lives.

"Oh Onii-san. Didn't I just tell you?" Aito sighed. "Or are you just naturally slow? I can't give them back, I have plans with them."

Aito then turned his head towards his right a bit, and whispered. "Have you got them?"

He must have heard a positive anwer, as a sadistic grin spread out on his face. Gakupo narrowed his eyes, wondering what was going on.

"Right, Daisuke-kun. Let's go!"

Daisuke shot a parting grin at Gakupo, and sat in a little car that was hiding in the dark. They both sped off at unbelievable speed to somewhere on the island, while the three stood there like idiots.

"Damn it." Gakupo muttered darkly.

"That's your brother, Gakupo? I feel for you." Kaito growled.

"I know, people usually do."

"Listen, guys, we have to find-" Len began, but was cut off.

"Gakupo, Kaito, Len!" Someone yelled. They all spun around, and saw Luki and Mikuo rushing in. They looked tired and angry, as if they were chasing something...

"No way." Gakupo said, now entirely pissed off.

"It happened to you to?" Mikuo exclaimed.

"All the girls... one minute we look away, and they're gone! What the hell?" Luki asked.

"Same here." Gakupo sighed.

"Wait, where's Luka? Your brother took her too?"

Gakupo clenched his fists. "Rather, the people that work for him.

If only what happened didn't happen... he wouldn't be in this position now.

_Or maybe I would... but... ARGH, I just don't know anymore! _Gakupo thought to himself annoyedly. "Listen. We have to go inside and try to figure out how to get them back."

"How the hell are we going to do that?" Mikuo asked. "It's not like we actually _know_ where that bastard is."

Gakupo smiled charmingly, the gesture all too happy. "I wouldn't put my bet on that. Ayaka, where are you trying to go?"

Everyone turned around and looked at the only girl that wasn't taken away. Caught in the middle of trying to escape.

"A-Ah... Gakkun, I was only going to the washroom..." She said, a bead of sweat rolling down her face.

"Really, now? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"L-Like I said-"

"I'll walk you to the washroom."

"B-But-"

"It's fine, let's go." He said, still smiling the same way. He grabbed her hand, and they left. But instead of taking her to the bathroom, he opened a room door, took her inside, and locked it. Then, he sat on a chair, looking at her with laser point eyes.

"Now, tell me. What was yours and Aito's plan?"

"Our plan? I have no idea what-"

"Spit it out."

Ayaka looked kind of scared, but she sat down on the bed. "Well... he didn't tell me why... but he said he was going to kill your Master and take all the female Vocaloids, because he was going to be your 'new' master..."

"What?"

"S-So, he said that he could take all the girls by hypnotizing them, but he needed my help, since apparently that Luka girl was really stubborn. So he told me to do something to hurt her, so I kissed you..."

He tightened his fists. "That was the reason? And you _agreed_?"

"But... but... it's so annoying! You're supposed to be _my_ fiance! And that tuna loving-"

"How did you-"

"I did some research. And that tuna loving girl snatched you away from me! I don't understand! What's so special about her? If it's looks, then I'm good looking too!"

"Ayaka..."

"That's why, I had to! It was just so annoying! Then, if something happens to her, if she feels heart broken, she'll move on. And you can be mine again."

"Shut up, you're being noisy."

Ayaka looked at him in shock. Usually, Gakupo didn't lose his temper like this, but he was already at the end of his rope. His friends and Luka were kidnapped. There was a limit to even his patience.

"Wh-wha-"

"There's no physical aspect of her that's special. It's her personality. When she gets mad, when she's sad, when she smiles... that's special enough for me. I don't need anything else." He said, speaking from his heart.

Ayaka widened her eyes as Gakupo left the room. "Then... then you don't care about my feelings?"

Gakupo stopped and turned around slowly. He smiled at her. "I've only ever thought about you as a childhood friend, Ayaka. I still do."

Saying that, he left the room. Ayaka stared after him, and felt like crying. She was pretty much dumped. She brushed her hands over her eyes, wiping away the tears.

_Then again... this is what I deserve for forcing my feelings onto him. I was mean, and now I hurt him himself, because Ai-kun took away that girl... _She thought with regret. _I guess I should tell them where they are..._

A little downcast, she walked outside the room.

* * *

><p>Luka opened her eyes, at last. She blinked, and felt like mallets were pounding on her skull. She tried to bring her hands to her head, to ease the pain somewhat, but was unable to. Looking down, she realized that her legs, ankles, waist arms and chest were strapped to a red chair. She felt shocked.<p>

_What the heck is happening? _She tried to yell, but her mouth wouldn't move.

_Huh? _She thought, and tried to yell out something random.

_I love takoyaki! _She yelled, but her voice wasn't working. Neither were her muscles. It was as if her brain had stopped sending signals to the rest of her body. When she looked through her eyes, it was as if she was looking through glass.

Then she realized it. She was somehow... being controlled. It seemed impossible, but it was the truth. Had Aito done this? She didn't know, but she felt more frusteration than ever before. Beads of sweat rolled down her face as she strained, trying to gain control of her body. Nothing was happening. She sighed. Well, mentally at least.

_Come on... I have to get to the others... _She frowned in her head, and continued to struggle.

She heard footsteps coming towards her. Through her little glass windows of eyes, she watched Aito walk to her. She probably would have backed away or kicked him if it hadn't been for the fact that she was strapped down, or controlled. Aito smiled a little sadistically and looked at her. He put a hand on her cheek and she shuddered on the inside.

"Don't worry, Luka-chan." He said softly. Luka noticed how familiar he was getting with her, and immediately got annoyed again. "I won't hurt you. You're merely hypnotized at the moment, nothing to worry about."

Luka glared at him. At least, she tried to. Aito got the hint and chuckled.

"Well... they should be here any time soon. Gakupo and the others." Aito said, looking at the corner of the room. Then, as if wanting an answer, he asked, "Want to have some fun?"

_Do you seriously expect me to answer you? _She asked skeptically.

"Oh, that's right. You can't talk. Haha~!" Aito laughed. "I win this round, Nii-san!"

_..._ Nothing was going through Luka's head. She watched as Aito danced around the room, looking really weird as he did so.

"Do you wanna watch a horror movie? I love scary movies, they're really cool!"

_This guy... _Luka thought, beginning to look depressed. _Is he for real?_

"But I might get scared, so I'll hug you!"

_ACK. NO WAY. YOU HAD BETTER NOT TOUCH ME, YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING PERVERT!_

"Yosha, let's watch _Kairo_! It's one of my favourites!" He said with a really happy expression.

_... He... seems like such a kid. _Luka thought warily. _I mean, he is younger than all of us, but he doesn't look all that bad._

As Aito put it into a DVD player that Luka had no idea was there, he turned on the T.V. The sudden burst of light was blinding considering that they were in a dully lit room. As the movie began to play, Luka got more and more nervous.

_That's right. I forgot that I don't exactly like horror movies. _If it was possible to look away, she would have, but she couldn't move. She closed her eyes, but she could still here everything that was going on. In frusteration, she gave up.

Suddenly, Aito looked up. He narrowed his eyes at the door he came from, and then another sadistic smile spread accross his face.

"They're here? Aww... I didn't even get past the opening credits..." He said, sounding genuinly disappointed. He walked over to Luka and unstrapped her. Luka took this opportunity to try to get away from him and find her friends, but unfortunately, she still couldn't move.

"Nice try, Luka-chan. I'm not the complete idiot you take me to be." He rolled his eyes, slung Luka over his shoulder, and walked out the door into a hallway. There, he sat Luka on a chair, and turned the lights on. Luka gasped mentally, seeing two completely shocking things.

One, due to the mirror slightly above, she looked completely different. She was dressed in a pink, old fashioned dress. The kind of thing that you would find in a fairy tale. It was beautiful, but completely didn't fit the occasion. her hair was curled and styled in to two pigtails.

The second thing was what was around her. All around her, she saw the other female Vocaloids. Gumi, Miku, Rin, Teto, Haku, Meiko... they were all there. And hypnotized. They had similar looks to her; they all wore the same kind of dresses that she did. They also had their hair styled in a different way.

Luka couldn't help but wonder if whether or not they were seeing what she was seeing. If they were sharing the shock that she was, feeling what she was. Luka then looked down, and saw the rest of the Vocaloids staring back at them.

Among them... was Gakupo.

_That idiot! Why the hell is he here? _She screamed in her head. _Grr... I wish I could move so I could knock some sense into him! _

"Hello, Nii-san and other Vocaloids, UTAUloids, Voyakiloids." Aito sneered from the shadows, a completely different person than he was before.

"Rin!" Luka heard a gasp from below, and recognized Len's voice.

"Let her go!" He yelled.

"Aha, that would defeat my whole point, wouldn't it?"

"What did you do to them?" Kaito asked angrily, looking at Miku.

"Hypnosis. And mind control. Haha, I love that kinda stuff~! Ne, Nii-san?"

Gakupo didn't answer, though he clenched his fists.

"But, you know... it's easier on girls who are heartbroken. Ne, Luka-chan, Rin-chan?" He asked Luka and Rin. He stroked Luka's teeth, and Luka shivered on the inside, not liking the feeling.

Gakupo gritted his teeth. "That was a plan you and Ayaka came up with, right?"

Aito smiled. "Of course it was! I'm surprised that you haven't figured it on your own..."

His hand moved towards a button, and he pressed it. Some kind of rope wrapped around Gakupo's waist, hoisting him up, while Aito pressed another button. The floor dropped, and all the others fell through, yelling in shock. Aito pressed another button, and all the female Vocaloids fell except Luka.

"GUYS!" Gakupo shouted in shock, and the rope let him go. He fell to the ground, and pressed against the floor.

"What happened to them?"

"No need to worry. They have something else to fight with. However you... will be fighting with Luka."

_WHAT? ME? FIGHT HIM? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HE'LL DIE SO EASILY! _Luka thought in panic.

"I refuse. Isn't there any other way, Aito?"

Aito grinned more wildly than before. "No, I'm afraid not. The only way my hypnosis wears out is if you beat Luka-chan more than half to death, or she almost kills you. HAHAHA!"

_N-no way! _She thought in shock. _Is this some kinda shounen manga? Er... that aside, I can't kill Gakupo! Because... because..._

Then Luka felt something slap on to her neck. She began to lose consciousness.

Gakupo clenched his fists tighter. "You... play really dirty, Aito..."

Aito just grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Actually, there's actual kickass Gakupo next chapter. I think XD. Well, in any case, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Because actually, I enjoyed typing it! WAHOO! 3<strong>

**I listened to a couple of songs the other day, and I swear, the songs are probably the BEST I have ever heard.**

**Hanasaka~ Suzumura Kenichi**

**Akai Tsuki~ Janne Da Arc**

**Truth~ Arashi**

**They're really good, listen to them! :D**

**He~ey, there's that word I love. Ya know, review? I really really love that word. PUT INTO ACTION! Please? *puppy dog eyes***

**~Kira**


End file.
